


On the Nature of Daylight

by Ravustics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute snippets, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Light Angst, Moments, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, Violence, soft romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravustics/pseuds/Ravustics
Summary: Being the youngest Winchester has its ups and downs; you’ve seen your brothers die over and over again, lost your friend Castiel repeatedly, met your supposedly dead mother for the first time and dealt with a whole lot of monsters that shouldn’t exist outside of nightmares.However, you’re a Winchester and it’s your job to protect your family and the world, which seems to be going all to plan until you lose your mother as she tries to kill Lucifer, only to be sucked through a rift with him into an alternate universe.Castiel is dead, Crowley is dead, Kelly is dead and now you and your brothers are stuck with a newly born Nephilim.What could possibly go wrong?(Re-telling of season 13 with the Reader inserted.)





	1. LOST AND FOUND

**Author's Note:**

> You, Dean and Sam must pick up the pieces after the loss of your mother, the demise of Crowley, and the death of Castiel; Jack's birth leaves the Winchester siblings with differing opinions on how to deal with a Nephilim. 
> 
> A/N  
> The reader is 5-6 years younger than Sam. Both Dean and Sam's ages are still canonically the same, the only difference is that Mary died 6 months later after having you. Although Sam is slightly older when Mary died, he doesn't remember much of her, Dean is the only one. 
> 
> This series will have snippets of the relationship between you and Jack, there will be slight changes to the plot of Season 13 however, it never diverges its course. It will also feature sibling moments with the reader, Sam and Dean because who wouldn’t want them as brothers? It also contains spoilers for season 13, if you have not already seen it. I will also continue this on to season 14 if people like it. Since I am not American the English within this is British-English, however, I will still use 'Mom' for Mary when talking about her. The story is set in first person.

The 18th of May 2017 was a day full of tears and trauma. It was one I would rather forget. My brothers and I had lost our best friend, Castiel, Crowley had died after sacrificing himself and our mother was taken into the alternate universe with Lucifer. It happened oh-so quickly that neither myself or my older brothers had time to react. I had remembered  about Jack, the new born baby my mother and I had helped deliver before shit it the fan. The poor child must be terrified being by himself, so I went with my brother Sam to check on the baby, while Dean stayed with Castiel’s body.

Yet all I could focus on now was the piercing gold eyes that seem to shimmer in the dark room. The floor beneath my feet is wooden and old, and it creaks as Sam and I move further into the room. The golden eyes seem to follow us,  as their owner takes a step backwards, seeking refuge from the wall behind. He looks confused, whoever this is, this angelic creature is naked, from what I can see, although Sam blocks my vision as he stands just in front of me, so I am unsure how _bare_ he really is.

I pear around my brother, getting a better look at the boy now standing before us. He’s shorter than Sam, much so, but most people are shorter than my giant of a brother, so it isn’t much of an observation. He is taller than me though, possibly half a head taller, it’s hard to tell exactly how tall from where he stands. His features are soft, skin unblemished and pale against the dark shadows. His plump lips are pulled into a grimace. His eyes are the most intriguing thing about him, they shine and dance in the dark and it reminds me of Lucifer and his eyes. It is almost _creepy_ how he stands there in the dark, and it looks like Sammy feels the same way from his tense stance.

“Are _you_ my _father_?”

I am knocked from my stupor as the boy speaks up, his voice is gentle yet also demanding. It’s a strange mix but it somehow suits him, especially as the gold in his eyes flickers and brightens as he speaks.  

Sam shakes his head as he stammers, the question startling him “N-No, n-no, no. I’m not your father, Jack – It is Jack... Right?”

My brow pinches together at Sam’s accusation. How could this fully-grown man be Jack? He was only just born, yet… The supposed Jack gave a small nod, although it was small and hesitant. I questioned Sam’s judgement, “That can’t be, Jack was only just born... Mom and I...” I trail off as I look at Jack and then Sam again, noticing the way he stiffened at the mention of Mary.

Sam glanced back at me. “Then... How is this possible?” He mutters under his breath, moving backwards to stand beside me.

“ _Father_?” Jack asked again.

At the sudden question, myself and Sam quickly look back at Jack, he seems fixated on finding his father.

“No Jack… I’m Sam and this is my sister (Name)... We’re here to help.” Sam doesn’t sound exactly convincing but at the mention of my name, Jack looks towards me, his gaze fixated on mine.

I touch my brother’s elbow reassuringly before moving closer towards Jack, stopping when Sam grasped my arm, I  looked back at him, quirking my brow at his actions.

“Sammy, it’ll be okay… He just seems scared and confused…” I whispered to my brother before pulling his hand off and taking another step closer to Jack.

Sam huffed softly in response, watching me move closer, “Just _be_ careful.”

I nodded at his words before giving Jack a small smile, “Was your mother Kelly Kline?” I inquired, noticing the way he watched my movements intently, I swallowed my fears, his golden eyes could pierce my soul.

Jack seemed to perk up at the mention of the Kelly. He titled his head, lowering his gaze to the floor. His guard seemed to drop as he murmured “My… My _mother_ …” He lifted his head and continued, “… My father…” He looked towards my brother.

“Jack… Your father-“ I started.

“Sam! Sammy, (Name)! (Nickname), where are you?!” Sam and I turned towards the door at the call of our names.

“We’re in here.” Sam replied softly, making sure to look back at Jack and see how he reacted to Dean entering the room as well, Jack hadn’t reacted too badly when Sam and I entered the room, although we were gentler than our oldest sibling.

Dean lifted his gun, the sudden movement making Sam grab his brother’s arm to throw his aim off, “No!” Sam cried out as Dean fired, the bullet whizzing past me and landing in Jack’s shoulder.

My eyes widened at the sound of the gun going off and Sam’s exclamation, I looked back at my brothers, glaring at Dean when he winced and gave a slight shrug of his shoulders.

We looked back at Jack, he hadn’t made any other movements, since his body had jerked to the right from the impact of the bullet. However, he did seem angry as his eyes glowed a brighter gold, his hands had bawled into fists and his brow was furrowed deeply.

I bit my bottom lip as I took a step forward, “J-Jack…?” I called out his name lightly.

Jack’s opened his mouth wide, his golden eyes shining as he screamed. My brothers and I cried out as we were lifted into the air, being held up by the power of the Nephilim. His power was yellow, a paler shade than the colour of his eyes, the swirls of yellow danced around our bodies and slowed our movements. As the yellow swirls disappeared from around our bodies and Jack stopped screaming, the three of us were propelled through the air and were thrown against the walls of the room, knocking us all unconscious and also letting the Nephilim disappear from our grasp.  

When my brothers and I came around, Jack was long gone, and the room was flooded with light from the open windows. I cursed under my breath as I slowly sat up, moving my body to rest against the wall I had been thrown against.

My body hurt like hell, but that was to be expected from being thrown by a Nephilim, although my brothers were presumably worse as they groaned and whined at the pain as they sat up as well.  

It was then I remembered how Dean had completely messed up the situation. “Dean, you shot Jack! Now we don’t know where the heck he is!” I snapped at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

I heard my eldest brother scoff, his brow furrowing as his lips pursed into a slight pout - it was almost childish.

“What the hell was I supposed to do, there’s some damn kid, naked with glowing eyes, who just hit puberty in 30 seconds flat - just stand there slack jawed? - I don’t _fucking_ think so.” Dean grunted. 

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he slowly got up to lean his weight against the wall. “Yes, that’s precisely what you do! Jack is just a kid and you running in gun’s blazing isn’t going to help!” He exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair, he exhaled through his nose as he looked towards me. “(Name)’s right, now we don’t know where Jack is...”

Dean stood up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck as he titled his head from side to side, waiting for the familiar _crack_. He shook his head angrily looking at the two of us, “Who cares about the damn kid! Crowley is dead, Kelly is dead. Cass is -- “ Dean paused as he exhaled, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip. “Mom is gone, and I sure as hell can’t lose you two, so we need to hit that thing with everything we’ve got.”

A frowned formed on my lips as I moved towards Dean, watching as Sam moved closer from the corner of my eye. I grasped Dean’s arm, looking up at him, “Is… Is Cass really dead?” I asked softly, noticing the way Dean bit into his lip deeper, glancing away as I said his best friend’s name.

Dean pulled my hand off, looking me in the eyes, “You _know_ he is.” He murmured breathily. His eyes shifted to Sam’s before he walked towards the door, glancing back at us, “… _Come on_ , we need to hunt down the Devil’s kid.” He said before walking out.

My bottom lip trembled as I watched Dean leave, I could feel the sting of unshed tears in my eyes. _There was no way that Cass was dead, he couldn’t be-_ My breath left me as I felt the warmth of Sam’s hand on my shoulder, the slight squeeze and caress nearly broke me. I looked up at Sam, seeing the unshed tears in his hazel orbs, we gave each other a knowing look before following after Dean.

Sam and I met up with Dean as he rested against Baby, he lifted his head noticing us walk towards him before he entered the driver’s side. Sam got into the passenger seat and I sat in the seat behind Dean, an awkward silence filled the car.

Sam spoke up first, waving his iPhone about, “(Nickname) and I thought that maybe Jack had uh- passed by a ‘Jolly Treats’, it’s the closest place to here and it would’ve taken him a while to walk there…”

I poked my head around the driver’s seat to add in, “Mm, besides, he’s only just born, I don’t think he really understands his powers yet so hopefully he got distracted by it?”

Dean scoffed, clicking his tongue lightly, “Tch… Then we’ll head over and check around, if you see him – “ Dean paused as he gave Sam and I a pointed look, “ – don’t be nice about it.”

Sam gave Dean a hesitant nod, scrunching his face up, I gave Dean a thumbs up before falling back into my seat. Dean started Baby up and soon we were on the road again, only this time, we were looking for a Nephilim.

It didn’t take long for us to make it to ‘Jolly Treats’, the colourful red, blue and yellow fast-food restaurant looked out of place against the soft greens of the scenery and the grey of the road. It was a quaint little store and I decided to go in with Sam to ask around, mainly because I knew my brother Dean needed some time to be alone.

Truth be told, Deanie was a softy, he was hard on the inside but if you really got to know him and got under his skin, he cared more than anyone. The three of us got out of Baby, Dean once again rested against the hood of Baby, deciding to hang back and look around. Sam went in first, yet I hung back and wrapped my arms around my brother Dean, hugging him tightly.  He let out a startled grunt, his arms flinging out awkwardly from the sudden affection.

He exhaled through his nose, “What’s this for?” he questioned, one eyebrow quirked as he looked down at me.

I tightened my hold, resting my head against his chest. “Because you need it, but you won’t say it.” I replied.

An amused sound rumbled in his chest against my ear, a small smile spread across my lips in response. I pulled away and looked up at him, “Deanie, you know you can – “

“- I know, its just…” Dean cut in, his brow furrowing as he looked away, a wistful expression taking over.

“It’s Cass... So, its…” I mumbled, sucking in my bottom lip as I watched my brother’s body sag further against Baby.

Dean shifted his gaze over to mine and hummed, “It’s different.”

I sighed and nodded, tapping his shoulder lightly, “Mm, I know.” I gave him a side smile before gesturing with my thumb to the fast-food restaurant. “Sammy and I will be back in a minute, take your time – Ah! Don’t give me that look! After that,  then we can deal with this ‘Jack’ problem, be home for dinner and talk about everything as a fam – “ I held my hand up as I saw Dean’s mouth open to oppose me, “ – Nope. You can’t change my mind, Dean.”

I followed after Sam and entered the store as a dark-haired woman with caramel skin and dark eyes, she wore high heels, making her slightly taller than me and giving her the advantage to look down her nose at me. I scrunched my nose up at the stench of alcohol around her, she smelt like the piss drinks Dean would drink whenever he was watching his Cowboy shows. The woman gave me a wink before sauntering off to Chuck knows where. I snorted and rolled my eyes, walking in, noticing Sam was conversing with a scraggly teen who was flushed in the face – either from acne or whatever events had transpired before I entered.  

Sam bobbed his head to whatever the boy said before walking towards me, slipping out his phone and pressing a few numbers before lifting it to his ear.

“He came in here not too long ago, he was picked up by the Sheriff and her son – They’re at the station now.” Sam said, licking his bottom lip as he waited for the sheriff to answer the call.

“Oh, I see,” I answered, grabbing my phone from my pocket and bringing up Google Maps, I looked around for the closest station, spotting one not too far from here, “hmm, there’s a North Cove station just ten minutes away, you think it’s that one?”

Sam bobbed his head, “Yeah, that seems like the—“ Sam paused, clearing his throat as he listened to the voice on the other side, “Hello, yes?”

I shrugged and waved at him, signalling that I was going to go tell Dean. I left the restaurant walking over to where Dean was glaring at the dark-haired woman who was touching Baby and who was  probably going to die if she didn’t remove her hands.

I sighed at the woman, rolling my eyes and walked over to my brother, it wasn’t until I got closer that I noticed his bloody knuckles.

I gasped loudly, my eyes widening, “Dean, what happened?!” I cried out, running over to him and grab hold of his wrist gingerly to inspect the wound.

The woman behind you spoke up, “It’s a long story, he punched a wall or something?” She exhaled through her nose, “I dunno, I was talking about how I punched a poster ‘till you came along.”

I glanced back at the woman, giving her a pointed glare before looking back at the wound on Dean’s knuckles. “Did you _really_ punch a wall…? I leave you for five minutes and you already go and _hurt yourself._ ”

Dean pulled his hand away, “It’s fine.”  Ignoring the way my eyes narrowed, he shifted his gaze over to Sam as he walked over, he looked down at me. “We know where he is?”

I dropped the conversation about his hand, knowing Dean wouldn’t answer me anyway, “Mmhmm, I’ve got the coordinates on my phone, Sam called the place already.” I answered, handing him my phone before getting into the back seat.

Dean waited until Sam got in before getting in himself, looking over the directions before handing my phone back. He started Baby up again and soon enough we were on the road once more. I glanced back quickly however, the dark-haired woman gave me bad vibes, she just… She seemed suspicious.

It didn’t take us long to drive to North Cove Station, as soon as Dean parked Baby we all jumped out, making sure to equip ourselves before entering. We checked and made sure we had enough guns, knives you name it for taking on whatever was going to happen next. We couldn’t be the only people looking for Jack. Dean dug around in the boot of Baby, a grin forming on his lips as he found what he was looking for.

“Dean, we don’t want to hurt Jack we – Hey?!” Sam yelped as a taser was thrown at him, stumbling to catch it.

Dean hummed, “Yeah I know, (Nickname) and I will lead him and you taser him from behind.”

I huffed, “This better work, we don’t know what he’ll-“ I paused as the three of us jerked our heads to look at the station, the sound of something exploding and sparks came from within, and that was our que.

Dean and I entered from the front while Sam entered from the side, we didn’t know exactly where Jack was, but he had to be somewhere  near where all the noise was coming from. Dean and I halted when we saw lights flickering and sparks flying from exploded lights.

Dean placed his index finger to his lips, stopping me from moving any further when a familiar face came into view.

Jack groaned, falling and catching himself on the edge of a desk, his face was flushed, veins deepening on his arms and forehead. He clutched his head with the other hand, his eyes fluttering shut and opening wide when he looked up to see us. He didn’t seem to react when he saw me, there was only confusion in his gold eyes, it wasn’t until he looked at Dean that there was anger.

Jack stood up, moving towards Dean and I. “Hey, hold on!” Dean warned.

My eyes widened as Jack’s body twitched violently, and the sound of a taser going off behind Jack alerted Dean and I what had happened, Sam’s face appeared behind Jack as the boy fell forward.

I moved quickly, lunging forward and extending my arms out to catch the boy, my arms slipping under his underarms and wrapping around his middle. His head lolled forward, resting against my shoulder, I breathed out as I fell to the floor on my knees, Jack securely in my arms.

Dean nodded, looking at Sam with a smirk, “Nice shot,” he paused and looked down at me, ruffling my hair. “and nice catch.”

At the sound of a gun clicking, the three of us looked to see a woman, presumably the Sheriff of North Cove. Her skin was lightly tanned, dark hair pulled into a loose ponytail, with a few strands falling into her face, her face was pinched as she took in the scene.

Dean and Sam moved to stand closer to Jack and me, they stopped when she aimed her gun. “Don’t.” she looked between the three of us, glancing down to see Jack in my arms. “What the hell is going on around here?” She demanded, her brow furrowing.

Next thing I know Sam, Jack and I are in a holding cell, while Dean is being questioned by the Sheriff.

I shook my head and snorted, “Well this went well.” I looked over to where Jack was propped up against the wall, he was still unconscious.

Sam chuckled from where he sat beside me. “Mm, well, at least we found Jack.”

“That’s true, so I guess this is a win?” I said, a small amused smile spread across my face.

“I guess it is, for now… But you know us, something good happens and then…”

I huffed, running my fingers through my hair. “… Something happens and ruins it.” I finished.

Sam and I were interrupted by Jack waking up, his head bobbed forward as his eyes flittered open, he looked around before noticing Sam and I, his golden eyes flashed, he got up quickly, ready to attack us.

Sam and I panicked, waving our hands at him to stop him, “Woah, woah, woah! Hold on, it’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you. ” Sam cried, his lips pulled down into a grimace.

Jack glared, his nose scrunching up, “You _already_ hurt me.”

“Y-Yes, I know and I’m sorry… I-I was only trying to slow you down, y-you… Are you alright?”

Jack paused, he looked away briefly, unsure. “I-I… Don’t…” He looked down, his golden eyes shifting to a deep blue. It was a stark contrast from the yellow and it surprise both Sam and I. “…I was scared and when I get scared… Things _happen…_ I can’t _stop them.”_

I leaned forward, “Why were you scared, Jack?” I asked gently, watching as his blue orbs locked onto mine.

“Because of the voices… They were so loud… So _angry.”_

“Do you hear them right now?” Sam prompted.

Jack’s shifted to Sam’s before looking around the holding cell, “N-No… No.”

I sighed in relief, smiling softly. “That’s good then… Are you still scared?”

Jack frowned, looking between Sam and I, his frown seemed to deepen before looking away. “I-I don’t think so…” He murmured, he moved towards us before sitting down on the bench. Jack looked down at his palms, then lifted his gaze to ours. “I’m sorry.”

I blinked, sharing a puzzled look with Sam. I tilted my head, raising an eyebrow. “For what?”

Jack crossed his legs, getting comfortable on the bench seat. “Can you tell them I’m sorry?”

 _Them?_ I pursed my lips, nodding, _did he do something to the Sheriff and her kid?_

“Yeah, sure, of course…” Sam answered, speaking up, he stared at Jack, looking him over, his brows pinching together. “Jack… How are you… How are _we talking_ right now? You’re not even a day old, and you’re speaking English.”

I hummed, “Jack you, you should be a baby still. I- I helped your mother…” I trailed off, the whole situation was confusing.

Jack smiled, the expression was ginger and his whole body seemed to relax at the mention of Kelly. “My mother taught me.” He replied simply, he looked at me. “You knew my mother?”

I nodded quickly, “Yes, Jack – Kelly was a lovely person. You look a lot like her.”

His smile seemed to widen, his expression was wistful for someone who was only a day old.

Sam continued with his questions, “So you talked to her...?”

“I was her.”

Sam swallowed, the answer unsettling him in some way, “And, your powers, did she teach you th-“ he paused as Jack got up, moving to stare at the washed-out white brick-layered wall.

Jack skimmed his fingers against the stone, “No.” He paused as he thought about his next answer, “I don’t know why these things happen, its like I’m me… But not me.”

Sam bit into his bottom lip, unsure on how to ask the next question, “Jack, ah- before you were born… You opened a door to another world; do you remember that?”

Jack’s shoulders tensed, he looked back, his sandy-brown hair covering his eyes. “Yes.”

“Do – could you do it again?”

“I don – “ Jack paused, looking back at us. “I have to find my father, he’ll protect me.”

I frowned deeply, my anger for Lucifer rising from the pit of my stomach, “Jack, Lucifer isn’t – he doesn’t do that.”

Jack repeated the name, he sounded almost amused. “No, that’s not his name. My father is Castiel.”

Sam’s brow raised to his hairline, I shared the same comical-look. “What?” we both replied dumbly. The mention of Castiel brought forth another wave of emotions. We hadn’t even had time to grieve.

Jack moved back to where he was sitting in front of us, “My mother, she said Castiel would keep me safe. She said the world was a dangerous place – that’s why I couldn’t be a baby or a child, that’s why I had to grow up fast. That’s why I chose _him_ to be my father.” Jack paused, before asking softly, the question was innocent, “Where is he?”

I liked my bottom lip, exhaling shakily, feeling the sting of tears in my eyes. “Jack… Castiel is dead.”

His eyes widened, his face scrunching up in pain, he shook his head, blue orbs becoming glassy, “H-How… No…”

I spoke again, “He was killed by Lucifer. Stabbed from the back.”

Sam grabbed my arm, “(Name), are you sure –“

I nodded, touching his hand gingerly, “Jack has to know, we can’t keep him in the dark or lie to him.”

“You said you knew my mother, and that I look like her, I… Remember you.” Jack interrupted, his glassy blue eyes reminded me of the ocean.

I blinked owlishly, “I-oh? You do? F-From when we-“

“No, from before then. You were kind to my mother, you were her friend.”

Sam looked down at me and shifted his gaze, “Yes, (Name) and Kelly were friends.”

“Thank you, for that.” Jack said, his lips pulling into a tiny smile, creases forming at the corners of his eyes.

I flushed from the gratitude and shrugged it off lightly, “It’s – “ I sighed and smiled back. “- You’re welcome, Jack.”

At the sound of footsteps, the three of us looked out of the cell, watching as Dean made his way towards the cell. Sam and I got up to speak with Dean, the three of us standing close together, well as close as we could with the bars separating us.

“So, is everything good?” I asked.

Dean bobbed his head curtly, “Everything is A-Okay. Told the Sheriff everything just to make it easier. The hell spawn is ours now. He didn’t do anything did he?” his expression soured as he averted his gaze to look at Jack who was intently watching the three Winchesters.

Sam scoffed, “Jack isn’t evil Dean, he’s just scared and he’s just a kid, he didn’t do anything to (Nickname) and me.”

Dean pursed his lips, humming. “He’s Lucifer’s son.”

“And he’s Kelly’s son.” I added, frowning up at Dean, who huffed and stepped away.

“Besides, we need him.” Sam explained, glancing quickly at Jack.

Dean squinted, “Wha-“

“HELP!”

We all peered out into the hall, Jack got up, moving to look out into the hall as well. Dean gave Sam and I a pointed look before running down the hall to see what was wrong.

Jack stood next to Sam and me, looking at us both. “What’s happening?”

Sam’s eyes looked away nervously, “I-uh… It’s just… Dean?!”

I covered Sam’s mouth hushing him, “Do you hear that?” I listened out, hearing the sound of metal clanking.

Jack moved closer towards me, “What is that?” he questioned.

His question was answered as the glass of the door was smashed open, the door its self was pushed open, flying off it’s hinges. Two figures entered, a woman and a man. The man’s eyes flashed a familiar blue, Jack cried out, covering his ears in reaction to it.

“(Name) keep Jack safe, okay?” Sam murmured to me, getting into a fighting stance.

I nodded, slowly moving to stand in front of Jack, who was now kneeling down on the floor, covering his ears as he groaned.

The female angel moved first, grabbing the bars of the cell door and ripping them off like it was nothing, she threw it to the side, moving towards Sam. Sam clenched his fist and punched her in the face, it didn’t much as the angel pushed him back against the cell door, she punched him this time, the sickening crack of Sam’s skull hitting metal rang in my ears. I moved quickly, coming up from behind and wrapping my arms around the female’s neck, putting her into a chokehold, I squeezed, trying to apply pressure. Sam tried to help but was interrupted by the male angel, he grabbed hold of Sam and threw him against the wall. I squeezed tighter, trying to do some damage to the angel, she snarled and grasped my arms throwing me off her and against the wall as well.

I cried out, my head bashing against the wall roughly, it dazed me, making me moan as I slid down. I touched my head, moving my hand to see blood coating my fingers. My eyes widened to see Sam being kicked down repeatedly by the male, blood spluttering from his mouth onto the concrete floor. I whimpered, trying to move but I was stopped by the female as she kicked me down before moving with the male to grab Jack.

“J-Jack!” I whimpered, my body shaking as I tried to get up.

Sam coughed up more blood and I looked over to see him drawing a sigil with his blood. “Hey!” he called out, catching the attention of the two angels. He pressed his hand down on the sigil, the symbol glowing a bright blue as did the two angels as they were killed. Their bodies disappeared, making Jack fall to the ground as well as their angel blade.

I hobbled over to Jack, placing my hand gingerly on his shoulder, “Jack? Jack are you… Are you okay?” I asked, watching as Sam slowly made his way over to, clutching his side and coughing.

on my fingers and on Sam’s bottom lip. “I-I… You’re both hurt…”

“It’s okay, Jack… What-“ I was cut short by the other door that lead into the main part of the station being kicked open by the dark-haired supposed drunk angel. I glared, I knew she was suspicious.

The three of us stood up, Sam quickly lunging down to grab the angel blade left behind, he exited the cell widening his stance. The angel moved closer, running her tongue over her bottom lip as she took the three of us in. Her gaze focused on Jack, her lips spreading into a smirk. I stepped closer to Jack, placing my arm in front of him to protect him.

“Don’t.” Sam demanded, his eyes narrowing.

The angel scoffed, squinting as she scrunched her nose. “Or what?” She paused, lips pulling into a sneer, “ _Other one.”_

“Guess.” Dean’s familiar voice sounded out from the other side of the hallway.

The angel looked back at Dean, then at Sam and then me, her lips pursing.

Sam lifted his angel blade threateningly, “ _Don’t even think about touching the kid_.” He spat.

The angel looked at us all once again before relenting and lifting her place up horizontally, “You’re right.” She stopped, before spinning the blade and plunging it into Jack’s abdomen, “If we can’t have him then no one can!”

Jack gasped and fell backwards, I reacted quickly, reaching out and catching him. Sam yelled as he thrusted the blade into the woman’s chest, her body was propelled backwards, flopping as her mouth opened wide, screaming in pain. Her eyes and mouth shone a bright blue before she fell forward, her body crashing to the floor.

“Jack are you…” I started, catching the attention of Dean and Sam as they moved closer towards the two of us.

 I stared down at the blade logged in his flesh, he grabbed the angel blade, pulling it out slowly. Blood spilled out quickly from the wound before closing up, Jack’s eyes flashed gold before the wound disappeared completely.

“…I’m fine…” He replied, looking down at the blood coated blade.

The four of us exited the holding cell as we heard sirens from outside, Dean told us that Clarke was injured  by the ‘crazy bitch that stabbed Jack’ and was suffering from internal bleeding. Dean and I rested against the hood of Baby, watching with Sam and Jack as the ambulance carried Clarke on a stretcher, his mother was close to him, holding her son’s hand tightly. I glanced over at Jack, frowning as his expression fell from watching Clarke be carried away.

I returned my attention to Dean and Sam. “So… Where do we go from here?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Sam answered first, “I-I think we should take Jack back to the bunker with us.” He looked at Dean, his brow dipping, “And I know what you-“

“And I agree.” Dean finished, looking at me. “And I know that (Name) already seems onboard with the idea.”

My eyes widened, I adverted my gaze. “It would be best if we could keep an eye on Jack… For Kelly’s sake and… Cass’.”

Sam chuckled and patted Dean lightly on the shoulder. “What… What changed your mind?”

Dean shook his head, “Nothing has changed. He’s still the Devil’s kid, he’s still evil.” He grunted, looking over at Jack. “He brainwashed Kelly and Cass, (Name). Even if he looks all innocent and whatever bullshit you’re both believing. He will turn evil. It’s in his blood and you both know it.” He glared at me, “Don’t say we have to-“

I scoffed, “No. He didn’t brainwash Kelly and Cass, you’re just –“ I stopped, exhaling deeply as Sam laid his hand on my shoulder.

Dean continued, “So, until we find a way to _end_ him, we’ll take him home.” He gestured with his chin at Jack, “(Nickname) go grab him. We’re going back to say goodbye to Kelly and Cass.” He brushed past Sam, entering the car from the driver’s seat.

I raised my eyebrows at Sam, “Is that a good idea? Bringing Jack along to see… Cass and Kelly?”

Sam breathed through his nose, pinching the bridge of it. “Let’s just… I don’t want to go back… But we’ll see what happens.” He said, before getting into the passenger seat.

I walked over to where Jack was sitting, his posture was stiff, hands resting on his thighs as he watched the ambulance drive away. He cocked his head to the side as he noticed me, his eyes darted to my right, seeing Dean and Sam inside Baby.

“Hey… Jack… We’re going now, you ready?” I asked gently, giving the boy a small smile.

His eyes shifted back to mine, he chewed on his lip, mulling over my words before nodding and standing up.

“Where are we going?”

“To say goodbye.” I answered simply.


	2. SAYING GOODBYE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester siblings and now Jack, return to where they left Kelly and Castiel. The four say goodbye in the traditional way of a Hunter's funeral pyre, saying goodbye to Crowley and to their mother Mary as well.

The drive back was shorter; however, it was quieter this time, Dean was driving, Sam was in the passenger seat, glancing back every so often  at Jack and me in the backseat. I turned to look at Jack, he was staring out the window, watching as the trees zoomed past, and the small house beside the river came into view. Dean parked Baby close to the house, getting out, Sam, Jack and I did the same.

I left Jack beside Baby and walked over to my brothers, Dean was digging in the boot while Sam spoke to him in a hushed tone.

“A-are you sure… I mean – Its Cass.” Sam murmured, he looked away, his eyes landing on Jack who came closer, he dropped his voice. “Maybe we can bring him back… Like you said.”

“No, we can’t.” Dean replied tersely.

I spoke up, “What about Chuck – I mean, God did… Remember?” I looked between my brothers, “Maybe if we prayed to him… Or…”

“You don’t think I’ve tried that?” Dean pursed his lips, looking down at his bloody knuckles. “God’s not listening, he doesn’t give a damn.” He grunted, grabbing the axe from the boot and slamming it down.

Dean walked away, gripping the axe tightly to start making a pyre for Cass and Kelly. I dragged my hand down my face turning to Sam.

I breathed in and exhaled shakily before speaking, “Shall we get Kelly prepared, Dean will want to do Cass…”

Sam nodded, dragging his gaze from Dean to mine, he opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he looked towards Jack, the boy looked up at him expectantly. “Jack... I –“

I placed a hand on Sam’s arm, “I can stay here with him while you get her, unless...”

Jack stepped forward, making Sam and I look at him, “I want to see my mother.” He stated firmly.

Sam patted my back and nodded, placing a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “Alright then, Jack will come with me then.”

“I’ll stay here, Dean will probably need my help.” I replied, watching Sam and Jack enter the house, leaving me outside.

The sound of Dean cutting wood echoing, it was the only source of noise besides a few birds chirping in the distance.

It was soothing in a way, well it was for a few minutes before Jack came out of the house, his face flushed red and tears spilling from the corner of his eyes.

My eyes widened and I quickly, ran over to Jack, hesitating to touch him. I instead gripped his sleeve pulling him to rest against Baby, his free arm was covering his eyes as he cried. I stood beside him, moving my hand lower to brush against the back of his, I retracted my hand and waited for Jack to calm down.

“Was it too much?” I started with, watching as he dropped his hand away from his face, red rimmed his blue orbs, shiny trails of tears streamed his face, he simply nodded in response.

 “Jack… How are you?” I inquired, resting against Baby, playing with the sleeve of my flannel shirt.

Jack looked at me, his body was resting against Baby in a similar fashion. “I… Don’t know exactly”  he croaked, adverting his gaze and looking at the trees.

I followed his gaze looking at the trees, perhaps asking a different question would be better, Jack didn’t seem to understand his emotions quite well yet.

“Do you feel safe, with Dean, Sam and I?”

“Dean… Shot me, Sam tasered me but he apologised for it and you…” He trailed off and looked at me, “… You haven’t hurt me yet, so I think I feel safe, I’m unsure what I’m feeling at the moment.”

I hummed gently, “Do you want me to help you understand them?” I looked at him in return.

“Yes please.”

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, feeling the material of my blue and green flannel shirt stretch from the movement. I decided to ask the main question, the main source for the boy’s sadness. “Does it hurt, talking about Kelly and Cass?”

Jack watched my movement, interested in the colourful material, his eyes shifted to mine at the question before looking down at himself. “It does… In my chest and my head too.” He placed his hand over where his heart is.

I frowned, “Mm, that’s called _sadness_. It’s painful, usually you feel it when something bad happens, sometimes you cry, or you get angry.” I paused and uncrossed my arms, placing them on Jack’s shoulders, he jumped at the touch, his eyes widening and mouth opening comically. “Jack, I know Dean is being… How should I say it – mean and short with you but he’s just trying to deal with the loss of Cass.” My frown shifted into a small smile. “And he shouldn’t treat you that way but that’s just how he is, he will come around, Jack, just like Sam and I.”

“Hm, are you sure? Dean seems to really hate me…” He dropped his gaze, looking down at his shoes.

“Jack.” I coaxed, making Jack lift his gaze, “I’m sure he truly doesn’t, he’s just confused.”

Jack bobbed his head, agreeing with what I was saying. “Did you… Did you react angrily, or did you cry?” Jack asked, he relaxed under my hands on his shoulders.

I laughed lightly and removed my hands, noticing the way Jack moved forward after I stopped touching him. “I haven’t had a chance to do either, Jack. Neither has Sam but hopefully when we get back to the Bunker, I can cry.”

“I see and how do you stop feeling _sadness?_

“Well, it depends on the person, some people like to deal with the sadness alone either because they think its weak or because they don’t want others to worry.” I paused and exhaled through my nose. “Some people like comfort from others like hugs or just talking about it, like what we’re doing right now.”

Jack smiled in return, nodding along. “I like talking about it, thank you-“ he halted, watching Dean walk towards the two of us, I followed Jack’s gaze, locking eyes with my brother, behind him was most of the pyre built, some of the wood was clumped into a pile.

Dean handed me the axe, ignoring Jack completely as he spoke. “I’ve almost finished it, I’m gonna go get Cass...” He said placing a hand on my shoulder. “Can I leave the rest to you?”

I nodded, giving him a reassuring smile as I patted his hand lightly on my shoulder, watching as he returned the nod and headed inside. I walked over to the half-made pyre, hearing Jack follow after me quickly, he stood awkwardly beside the pyre, puzzlement was written all over his face.

I put the axe down, quirking a brow at Jack. “Do you want to help?”

My question startled him, making him flush and look around aimlessly, “I- Yes, yes of course… Ah –“ he moved closer to me, “What are we making exactly?”

“We’re making a Hunter’s funeral pyre. The funeral pyre is a tradition for fallen hunters. Salting and burning the corpse also has the practical outcome of ensuring the person does not return as a vengeful spirit or similar entity.” I answered, picking up a few pieces of wood. “I don’t, want to do this though… Yes, Kelly and Cass deserve this but, maybe…” I huffed and shook my head, “Uhm, you can help by putting the wood into piles of similar sizes.”

Jack nodded his head quickly, starting to put the wood into piles. “What was your relation to my father?”

I blinked, obviously he wasn’t talking about Lucifer, but the mention of his paternal father made me tense. I almost dropped a piece of wood in the process. “Cass? I- he was my friend, I saw him as another brother to be honest.” I said with a small chuckle, putting the wood against the half-made pyre.

“I see… “ He mumbled, whipping his hands on his jeans after putting the wood into piles, he stared at me for a few seconds before looking away, a troubled look on his face.

I looked at him, curiously. “Jack is there something you wanted to ask – oh and thank you.” I said, thanking him after noticing the piles.

He shook his head. “I just wanted to thank you, for your kindness.” He said softly, giving me a tiny smile.

My cheeks flushed from the gratitude, “You’re welcome, Jack.” I replied. Jack’s smile widened in response. I placed my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gingerly, “If you ever want to talk to me about anything Jack,” I squeezed his shoulder again. “anything at all, you let me know, okay? I want to help you, in any way possible and I’m sure Sam feels the same way.”

The sun was setting as I finished making the pyre, the sky grew dark as  Sam and Dean exited the house, Kelly in Sam’s arms and Castiel in Deans, both bodies wrapped up in sheets and tied with curtains. Jack stiffened next to me at the sight of his parents, his plump lips forming into a deep frown, blue eyes filling with tears once more. My heart ached for the boy, and I could see Sam react in the same way, his hazel eyes always showed me how Sam was truly feeling, he stood on the other side of Jack, his thin lips slipping into a frown.  

Dean collected the gasoline from the boot of Baby, he moved back to the pyre, pouring it all over the wood. Jack, Sam and I watched in silence, unsure what else we could do to help.

“Do you…” Sam faced Jack, “…Do you wanna say anything?”

“I –“ He removed his gaze from the bodies to look up at Sam, “ – What do you say?”

“Right…” Sam murmured, remembering that this was Jack’s first funeral. “… You say, ‘Thank you’.” He paused, swallowing the tears he so badly wanted to shed for Cass. “You say ‘Thank you’.” He repeated. “And you say you’re sorry, and that they are somewhere without sadness, somewhere better.”

“You say goodbye.” I added, bitting my bottom lip as it started to wobble.

Dean finished pouring the gasoline on the pyre and placed the bottle down next to the axe I left. He stood on the other side of Sam, digging into his pocket and pulling out a lighter. He started to flick it as he spoke.

“Goodbye Cass, goodbye Kelly, goodbye Crowley, goodbye mom…” Dean started.

“Dean – we don’t know –“ Sam tried but was cut off by Dean.

“Yeah, we do, we do, _Sam.”_ Dean’s voice shook. “Lucifer killed her, the moment he realised we trapped his ass - he killed her – you know he did.” He paused, looking at Sam and I. “She’s gone. _They’re all gone.”_

I covered my mouth as tears fell, my shoulders shaking as I tried to stop myself from crying, but the tears just kept on coming.

Dean flicked the lighter on and threw it onto the wood, the pyre engulfing in flames within seconds.

We stared at the fire for hours, until the entire pyre was burnt to a crisp, until it was pitch black and until there were no more tears left to cry.


	3. BLACK HAT HOTEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester siblings and Jack make their way home; however, they make a stop at the Black Hat Hotel to rest for the night, an unexpected guest arrives while they are there.
> 
> A/N
> 
> Thank you for reading the story so far, I hope you are enjoying it! We are currently only on episode two of season 13, slight romance will start to bloom between the reader and Jack soon, so get ready for that! Thank you once again! xx

I yawned, covering my mouth as I sat up straighter in the backseat of the Chevy Impala, squinting as I looked around the car. I stretched, realising I must’ve fallen asleep, I looked out the window only seeing the dark nothingness, Dean and Sam  sat in the front in silence, the only noise being the hum of the engine. I turned my attention to Jack who was pressed up against the right-side window, his arms wrapped around himself to keep warm. I looked down at my flannel shirt, it wasn’t exactly warm, but it might do something. I slipped it off and leaned towards him, placing it over Jack while he slept. I tensed when he stirred but he only seemed to nuzzle the material before stopping.

I sat back in my seat, noticing Sam looking at the two of us curiously, his eyes lingered on Jack’s sleeping form before he faced Dean.

“Aye, we’ve still got – Probably 12 ours till we’re home, should we swap?” Sam asked, underlaying tone of tiredness lacing his voice.

“Do I ever want you to drive?” Dean replied, glancing at me in the rear-view mirror when I snickered.

Sam exhaled, “Look, losing mom and Cass… It’s a lot to process, especially on no sleep, and the kid –“

“ _The kid?”_ Dean repeated, he said it almost in disgust. “Come on, you know how this plays out, when we try to bend the rules, when we pretend the bad guys aren’t so bad, or that things will get fixed.” He paused, looking at Sam then quickly behind at me. “That’s when people we care about get hurt.” He shook his head, “You know what we should’ve done in the first place – just _end_ the problem, so this time, lets start with the obvious, we’ll find a way to take care of _it_.”

I frowned, looking over at Jack who slept peacefully beside me, if I looked close enough, I could still see the shimmer of tear streaks that ran down his face.

Sam spoke up, “Dean, _the problem_ , might be our only shot of saving mom.”

Dean sighed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. “Mom’s gone and there’s no fixing that.”

“Should we find somewhere to rest and keep driving tomorrow?” I asked, looking between the two.

I could see Dean nodding his head from the front, “Mm, Sam, find a place and call up.” He grunted.

“Okay.” Sam replied simply, he seemed grateful for the distraction from the previous conversation topic.

It was another hour drive to the closest hotel that Sam called up, but it somehow went by quickly and we soon arrived. Dean parking Baby near the main office of the Black Hat hotel, exiting the car to go collect the key from the front desk, leaving Sam and I, as well as the sleeping Nephilim.

This gave me the opportunity to talk to Sam.

“Sam… Do you think Jack can really help us save mom? He – he remembers the portal, but I don’t even think he can make it again.”

Sam looked back at me, shifting in his seat. “It’s all we’ve got (Name), and I know mom isn’t dead she’s strong, I just wish…”

“Mm, me too. I don’t think she’s dead either, but Dean does, Sammy and…” I looked at Jack.” He doesn’t like Jack, heck, Jack even knows that already.”

“I know…” Sam trailed off as he saw Dean walking back to the car, the key in his hand.

Dean opened the door, leaning in to talk to us. “We’re room 24, let’s head up there. (Name) wake it up.” He closed the door, walking around to the boot to grabbing bags of clothes and toiletries.

Sam exited the car as well, going around the back to help Dean. I huffed and looked at Jack, he had shifted in his sleep, now facing me as he nuzzled his face further into my flannel shirt. I didn’t want to wake him…

I reached over and shook his shoulder gingerly, “Jack… Jack wake up.” I murmured, I shook him again but yelped as Jack latched onto my wrist, grabbing it tightly and pulling it off, his body lurching forward and eyes opening to shine the now familiar magnificent gold.

He stared at me, before blinking and looking around, realising where he was. Jack panicked and pulled away. “I-I’m sorry – I did- I didn’t –“ his voice shook, and his gold eyes shifted to a soft blue.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, “It’s fine Jack, don’t apologise.” I said with a tired smile. “We’re staying at a hotel because we’ve got quite a while to go before we get home. I had to wake you, I’m sorry.”

Blush dusted Jack’s cheeks as he nodded, he pursed his lips and looked down, noticing my flannel shirt in his lap. “What…” He began as he picked it up, feeling the material. “… This is yours why-?”

I took it from him and chuckled. “You looked cold, so I put it on you while you slept – a-anyway we should get going.” I said before opening the door and exiting the car quickly.

Jack exited as well, looking at me with a warm smile. “Thank you.”

I gave him a thumbs up and walked over to Sam and Dean, grabbing a bag from Dean to help out. Jack followed after us swiftly, excitement surrounded him like an aura to be in a new place. He was strangely happy, which seemed to irritate Dean as he grunted roughly. The four of us walked inside, making our way up the stairs to our room. We walked down the halls, finding our room at the end of the hall. Dean shoved the key into the hole, twisting it and unlocking it, he opened the door and entered, Sam, Jack and I entered afterwards.

Jack walked around, taking everything in. “This is nice!” He said.

Sam hummed, looking around and checking out the rooms. “It gives us somewhere to rest and we can grab a bite.”

Jack wandered around, moving to sit on one of the three beds, his eyes widened at the TV, tilting his head to the side curiously. I smirked and walked over, grabbing the remote and turning it on, Scooby Doo appeared on screen, making Jack grin as he took in the cartoon. Although it only lasted a second as Dean walked over, grabbing the remote.

“Nope, you’re on the couch, sport.” He paused for a moment as he saw what exactly was on TV. He shook his head and turned it off. “So, go over there and sit down.” Dean looked at Sam and I, “We’re out of herein a few hours.

Jack got off the bed and made his way to the couch, sitting down on it. He reacted quickly when Dean threw a bible at him. “And read a book while you’re at it.” Dean said, amusement lacing his voice.

I shared a look with Sam before sitting on the couch next to Jack, watching as he started to read. “You can have the third bed, Jack. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“No, (Name). I’ll have the couch and Jack can have my bed.” Sam said.

Jack looked between us, smiling. “No, no, it’s fine. Thank you though.” He said, patting my knee and gesturing for Sam and me  to go over to our beds.

Sam smiled back before grabbing his bag and walking over to his bed. I sighed and nodded, soon following Sam and grabbing my things, chucking it on the bed as I laid down on it, staring up at the ceiling.

Dean shred his jacket, rolling up his sleeves. “Shall we go get some grub?” Dean asked, grabbing his wallet and shoving his phone into his pocket.

Sam hummed in agreement, getting up and collecting his things. “I’ll come with, we can probably get some burgers and some beer.” He said, watching as Dean’s eyes shone at two of his favourite things being said. Sam looked at Jack, “Will you be okay, Jack? W-We’re just gonna head out but we’ll be back soon.” Jack bobbed his head, smiling as he looked up from the bible.

“(Nickname), you alright?” Dean called out as he moved towards the door, his lips quirked into a smile at my finger guns, before him and Sam left the hotel room, leaving Jack and me. We sat in silence, the flip of the pages from the bible Jack read and the occasional sharp exhale was the only noise for a while.

I sat up, looking over at Jack before glancing at the TV. I pursed my lips as an idea formed in my mind, I stood up, walking over to the TV and grabbing the remote, turning it on again.

Jack closed the bible, turning his attention to me as he watched me. He stood up, leaving the book on the couch, walking over and sitting down on Sam’s bed, his attention stolen immediately by the cartoon. I chuckled and sat down on Dean’s bed, leaning back on my hands.

“What is this?” Jack asked, kicking his legs as he watched the show, lips never faltering from its smile.

“It’s a cartoon, called ‘Scooby Doo’ - it’s one of Dean’s favourites.” I said.

He hummed, smile widening, “I can see why. I like It too.”

“That’s good to hear, maybe you can find out more things you share in common with Dean. He might open up to you.” I smiled as Jack did, I hummed before continuing. “Do you like anything else?” I kicked off my shoes, bringing my feet up and crossing them under me.

Jack watched me before copying my actions, he turned to face me on the bed, however his attention was more on the cartoon than me. “I like nougat.” He started with, somehow his smile widened as he said the word ‘nougat’.

I quirked my brow in amusement, chuckling “Oh? When did you have nougat?”

Jack’s body sagged, “Back at the station with Clarke and his mother.” Jack murmured.

I grimaced, exhaling through my nose. “Mm, well… Maybe we can get some more nougat and – Sam apologised to them for you, just like you asked.”

Jack’s blue eyes widened, his blonde eyebrows skyrocketing to his hairline. His whole mood seemed to have lifted. “R-Really?! That’s wonderful, thank you (Name)!” he grinned.

“You’re welcome, Jack, really, its fine.” I laughed softly, returning my attention to the cartoon.

Jack spoke up, gaining my gaze. “What do you like?” he asked, repeating my question.

I sucked in my bottom lip, thinking, “I like… Chocolate.” I replied, smirking when Jack hummed in agreement.

“What else?” He shifted as close as he could get on Sam’s bed, I think he wanted to sit closer but the fear of sitting on Dean’s bed got to him.

“What else do I like... Hmm, give me a specific topic.”

Jack faltered, bitting his lip as he tried to think of something, I decided to help him out, the poor boy looked like he was going to combust.

“How about my favourite colour?” I hinted, smiling when Jack nodded, happy with the idea. “Okay, I like... Gold -  like your eye colour, it’s very pretty, Jack, it’s almost like a yellow-gold?” I paused, chuckling. “ I also like blues, greens and pinks.”

Jack froze, staring at me as he blinked owlishly. He brought a hand up, touching just below his eye, he was almost shy about it.

“What about you, Jack? What’s your favourite colour, or colours you like so far?” I asked, knocking him from his stupor.

“I like the colour of –“ Jack was interrupted by the door being unlocked, he jumped up quickly, slipping on his shoes and moving over to the couch, he didn’t want to be told off by Dean again.

I felt my chest tighten at the sight, huffing and turning the TV off, I got up and made my way over to the couch, grabbing a chair that was situated by the table and pushing it so that I could sit across from Jack.

Dean and Sam entered with dinner, Sam gave us a small wave, trying his best to with the bags he carried. "Hey, we're back."

Dean walked over, putting the stuff he carried on the coffee table before moving around, “Scooch over.” He ordered, making Jack shuffle over on the couch to the other side of it as Dean sat down.

Sam closed the door behind him, walking over and putting the rest of it down, he grabbed the can of red spray paint of out the bag and began warding the room, starting with the door.  After he finished warding he joined us at the coffee table, bringing a chair up and sitting across from Dean.

Jack picked up the burger, unwrapping it, he inspected it before taking a bite. He moaned in pleasure, swallowing the food and staring at it. “This is amazing!” He praised before taking another bite and wolfing down the hamburger.

Dean shook his head, picking up his burger. “You can slow down you know? It’s not going to disappear.” He scoffed, taking a bite of his.

Sam snorted and raised his eyebrow, “Ever seen you eat, Dean?”

I gigged and nudged Sam, earning a smile from my taller brother. I picked up my hamburger, digging into it. Dean picked up his beer and I watched endearingly as Jack picked up his as well, pacing his burger down in his lap. He copied Dean, taking the cap off as Dean did. Dean stopped and put his hand over the mouth of Jack’s beer.

“Woah, woah, woah, how old do you think you are?”  Dean asked, giving the boy a pointed look.

Jack mulled over his thoughts before answering, “3 Days… 17 hours and 42 minutes.”

Dean looked at Sam and I, both of us shrugging in response. Dean rolled his eyes and took his hand away. “Whatever.” He huffed, tilting his head back and drinking.

Jack watched before doing the same, cocking his head back as he drank, he wiped his mouth with the back of his head just like Dean. Dean wiped his hands together and Jack did the same. I chuckled lightly, noticing from the corner of my eye Sam do the same thing. Dean just sighed and ran his hand down his face.

“This book,” Jack began, tapping the cover of the bible beside him. “it mentions my father, not Castiel but my paternal father… He’s bad… However, the story – its good.”

Dean shrugged one shoulder nonchalantly, “Sometimes,” he muttered, as he leant back and rested his feet up on the coffee table, Jack quickly copied. Dean huffed, “Alright, would you stop?”

Jack winced and placed his feet down, tapping the side of his beer bottle and nursing his drink.

Sam wiped his mouth, chewing and swallowing the bite he took. “So, Jack, we know Kelly taught you things before you were born – and obviously you can make things or people move with your mind but uh… What else can you do?”

Jack looked down, “I… Don’t know.” He said simply.

Sam licked his lips, “Okay, for instance… Say you wanted to be someplace else right now, could you?” He suggested, raising his eyebrows as he waited for a response. Jack stared blankly, looking at Sam unsure.

Dean breathed out, “Can you teleport?”

Jack was confused by the word, “’Teleport’?” he repeated, testing the word on his tongue.

“Yes, like… If you wanted to go back to the North Cove station, without walking or using transport, but with your mind. Do you think you could do it?” I asked, giving the boy an example.

Jack pursed his lips, thinking for a few seconds before shaking his head. “I am unsure…”

Dean rolled his eyes, “What about if you wanted to be on the other side of that door, right this instance, what would you do?” Dean inquired, gesturing to the front door.

Jack got up and moved to the door, grabbing the handle and opening the door, closing it behind him, disappearing from our view.

“Wow, great,” Dean took another sip of his beer, scrunching his face up at Sam and me. A small knock came from the other side of the door.

Sam got up to open it, “Maybe he’s more human than we thought.” He said, opening the door and letting Jack in.

Jack walked in, a proud grin on his face as he looked towards Dean expectantly. “Like that.”

I smirked, chuckling at how cute Jack was and at how annoyed Dean was getting. “What he means Jack is… If you wanted to go back to the North Cove station, without walking or using transport, but with your mind. Do you think you could do it?” I asked, giving the boy an example.

Jack pursed his lips, thinking for a few seconds before shaking his head. “I am unsure…”

Dean shook his head, taking another sip of his drink. “Alright, what about your dad? Did he try to contact you at all?”

Jack froze staring down at the floor, his face scrunching up, he didn’t answer.

“Hey… Jack?” Sam tried cautiously, not wanting to spook the boy. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah… Mm, I’m okay.” Jack replied, moving down to sit on the couch again.

I watched Jack carefully as he started to finish eating, I shared a look with my brothers before the rest of us finished off dinner as well.

Sam spoke up first as we finished eating. “Alright I think its time for bed… It’s been a long day and we’ve got quite a journey tomorrow.” He rubbed his hands on his jeans before standing up.

We all froze however as the sound of creaking of wood came from outside, alerting us that someone was standing outside our door. Dean got up, tapping Jack’s knee and gesturing for him to get behind as he made his way towards the door. Sam took out his gun aiming it at the door, I got up quickly, taking out my gun and standing in front of Jack, shielding him. Dean looked back at us, lifting three fingers, he slowly brought them down, as the last finger went down he opened the door, as soon as he did he grabbed hold of them, pulling them in and throwing them to the floor. Sam and I quickly moved, aiming our guns down at the man.

I frowned, knitting my brow together as I inspected the round Caucasian male’s face, littered with white hair on his chin and head. “Donatello?” I questioned.

Donatello looked up at us, as Dean and Jack moved into view. “Sam, Dean… (Name)… Is God with you?”

 


	4. DONATELLO AND TATTOOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello appears, telling you and your brothers that he could sense Jack. Not wanting others to find Jack, you make a decision with your brothers to get warding tattoos on Jack, of course not everything goes to plan, but that usually happens with the Winchester siblings.
> 
> A/N
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story, episode 2 is almost finished, I had to split it up into three seconds because I didn't want to make the chapters too long. There is also a hint of Castiel and Dean in this chapter, their relationship is hinted and won't be a major part of the story but it will be in the background.

Donatello sat on the couch, fanning himself with his hat, his cheeks were flushed a bright red, with his white blonde hair framing his face and his small beard, he looked out of place in the Hotel room.

“You alright?” Sam spoke first, Dean, Jack, Sam and I stood around Donatello, confused to exactly why he was here in the first place, and how he found us in the process.

“Pretty much…” He exhaled, breathing heavily, he slowed down his fanning, placing his hat down in his lap. “What with no soul and all, thanks to Amara. It’s kinda like losing your appendix, you never really notice it when you had it.” He paused as he breathed in and exhaled out loudly. “But now when I come to a moral crossroad, I ask myself: ‘What would Mr. Rogers do?’, as soon as I nail that – I’m pretty good.”

Dean got straight to the point. “Why are you here?”

“Yes, that is the question we must all ask.” Donatello replied, looking whimsical.

Dean rolled his eyes, he just didn’t have enough patience tonight to handle Donatello. “Why are you doing in Wyoming?”

Donatello perked up, fixing his glasses with one hand before speaking. “Oh- Uh… Well...” He cleared his throat. “… After God left, I said to myself: ‘Donatello you are so retired!” I mean, who needs a prophet of God when there is no God? So, a few days ago, I’m online checking out condos in Boca, and I am knocked off my feet from this weird wave of power. Not exactly like God’s – more like something new, something _fresh._ I was drawn to it.” He stopped, looking around the room, “Its here… Wow… Right here… It’s…” He leant forward from his place on the couch, dragging his gaze up to Jack’s who stood in front of him. “It’s you… Who are you?”

Jack swallowed, he was hesitant to answer, he jolted slightly as I touched his arm gently. It somehow spurred him to talk. “I’m… I’m Jack.”

“Jack is a Nephilim.” Sam added, going into more detail for Donatello.

Donatello gasped. “A child of a human and an angel.”

“An archangel, actually… Lucifer.” I spoke up.

Donatello’s brow furrowed at the mention of Jack’s father. “Lucifer?” He repeated.

Sam faced Jack beside him on his right, “Donatello here is a prophet –“

“ – Which means he is a direct line to God or Heaven.” Dean finished boredom lacing his tone.

Donatello winced, “Uh well, not so much anymore but uh – “ He stood up, “Look at you…” He said in awe, “Waves of power, so intense.”

I heard Dean mutter under his breath from his place beside Sam. “Maybe less human than we thought.”

“Fascinating…” Donatello continued, he pointed his index finger at Jack. “You know, I met your father, your power is nothing like his – not dark not toxic.” His voice hinted his distaste for Lucifer’s powers and the man himself.

“That so?” Sam questioned aloud, looking at Dean specifically.

“Not yet.” Dean replied.

I rolled my eyes at my eldest brother. “Not ever.”

“If Jack is sending a signal strong enough to get Donatello all the way out here… The angels are still out there, they could be listening, other things could be after Jack too. He needs protection.” Sam stated.

Dean clicked his tongue, shifting his gaze to Jack and looking him over, he looked back at Sam, a sliver of Sam’s Anti-Possession tattoo sticking out of his open shirt. “Then we’ll go get him on of those.” He said, gesturing to Sam’s chest.

Sam raised his eyebrow before glancing down at his chest, he raised his head in understanding, a small “Ah.” Came from him.

I moved around to stand in front of Dean and Sam. “Won’t he just heal a tattoo? Since his body heals its self when he’s hurt, or is it different with half archangels?” I questioned, making the boys grimace and look at each other.

Dean shrugged, “Can’t know until we try, plus it won’t hurt it.” He muttered, shifting his gaze to Jack before looking at Donatello. “We’ll be back soon, Donatello.”

“Do you have a room to stay in or…” Sam began, stopping when Donatello nodded and waved his hand dismissively.

“Yes, Yes. I’ll talk to you when you get back, I’m in the room down the hall, same side as yours.” Donatello waved before exiting our room to go to his.

Jack looked at Sam, Dean and I, puzzlement written all over his face, he slipped off his jacket, placing it down on the couch. “Wait – where are we going?”

I patted his shoulder, grinning. “You’re going to get your first tattoo, Jack.”

Jack’s brows knitted together, he repeated the word slowly. “Tattoo?”

“Yes, it’s a small drawing or word, that they put into your skin. Oh, (Name), can you draw the sigil for it too before we go?” Sam said, smiling when I nodded and walked towards my bed to get my notebook out of my backpack.

“Ooh... I see, what tattoo am I getting?” Jack replied, watching as I walked back with my notebook and pen, sitting down on the couch and starting to draw the symbol that marked, Sam’s, Dean’s and my chests. Sam pulled down the collar of shirt, showing Jack the tattoo, Jack touched his own chest, “What does it do?”

“Anti-possession tattoo. They are a method to ward off demonic possession, plus the three of us all have one.” Sam said.

Dean hummed and took out his keys for Baby. “So, let’s get going, I wanna get this done quickly.”

“I’m coming, geez, relax – and there... Bam! Tattoo is all drawn, and this piece of paper can never get possessed! I also drew a warding tattoo, but that’s only if we wanna get that too for him.” I stood up, waving it around before handing it over to Sam who folded it up and slipped it into his pocket, we left soon after.

It didn’t long for us to find some shady garage in the bad area of Wyoming, a sign was scribbled on the front, simply ‘Tattoos’. Dean parked Baby out the front and the four of us entered the garage, graffiti and tattoo designs littered the walls, heavy metal was blasting throughout the ‘shop’, echoing throughout it. The tattoo station was in the dead centre of the garage, as well as the man who owned the place. He hard dark greasy hair that was slicked back, the sides and back of his head were shaved. He wore a plain long-sleeved t-shirt, leather vest over the top of it, from his bare wrists you could see the small markings of tattoos that most likely went all the way up his arms.

The man looked at the four of us, raising an eyebrow. “Can I help you?” His voice was softer than I thought it would be, especially from the way he presented himself.

Sam spoke up, “Uh, yeah… We wanted to get a tattoo for this one here.” He patted Jack’s shoulder, nudging him forward.

The artist looked at Jack in question. “He looks old enough...” He waved his hand and shrugged. “Whatever…. Get him on the chair.”

Dean and I walked over to watch from behind the chair, leaning against a wooden table. Sam tapped Jack’s arm, “You’re gonna have to take off your shirt, Jack before you lie on the chair.”

Jack blinked and looked down at himself before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it off, he gave it to Sam and walked over to the tattoo station and lied down on it. Sam stood behind Jack, taking out the piece of paper with the tattoos drawn onto them, the artist looked at the drawings expectantly.

“So, uh… We’re thinking this.” Sam touched just below Jack’s collarbone on his left side. “Right about here.” He placed the drawing over the area. “Ah you know what, exactly like this.” He then flipped the drawing, showing the warding symbol on the other side, “And this one,” he touched the centre of Jack’s chest, between his pectorals. ”Right here.”

The artist picked up the piece of paper, glancing at Jack. “And you’re cool with this?”

Jack looked at Dean, Sam and me first then back at the guy. “Y-Yeah.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, “Turn the damn thing on and start buzzing.” His voice was laced with annoyance.

Sam spoke up, “Uh we’re siblings.” He pulled his shirt to show the sigil on his chest. “It’s kinda like a family crest.” He patted the artist’s shoulder before joining Dean and me.

“You heard Donatello, no evil vibes from Jack.” Sam said to Dean specifically, knowing already that I was on his side.

“Proves nothing, expect that you are way too attached to this kid. The _both_ of you. You need to see it as it is. What do you need, a sign?”

“Dean, whatever his powers are, or will be, if we train him properly, they can be used for good.” Sam denied Dean.

We heard the familiar buzz of the tattoo machine; however, it only lasted a second as the machine sparked, zapping and sending the artist flying against the wall. Jack sat up quickly, watching as Sam ran over to help the artist.

“Well there’s your damn sign.” Dean muttered angrily, walking with me to stand next to Jack. “Did you do that?” Dean spoke in a hush tone to Jack.

“I…” Jack began as he lied down again. “I’m not sure.”

I frowned, touching his arm softly. “Are you okay?” concern lacing my tone.

“I-It hurt…” He replied, a small pout forming on his lips.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, see, sometimes things hurt, so you just man up and deal with it.”

Jack bobbed his head, “Yes, I understand. Pain is a part of the complete human experience. Excepting it is a sign of maturity.”

I sighed and smacked Dean lightly on the arm. “It’s not his fault…” I only got a glare from my brother in response, I smiled softly down at Jack. “You can hold my hand this time, if you’d like.” I felt Jack’s hand grasp mine that was resting against his forearm, my smile widened.

“Thank you.” He murmured softly, giving my hand a light squeeze.

Dean almost gagged, he watched as the artist walked over again, still seemingly in a daze. “Uh – I think your machine frizzed out there. You might wanna get that checked.”

The artist nodded owlishly, and grabbed his tools again, setting off to work. I held Jack’s hand the entire time, squeezing it whenever he would tense up, I would brush my thumb against the unblemished skin of his hand, it seemed to work as it soothed him.

“Okie dokie.” The artist spoke up after almost an hour and a half, he moved away, cleaning up his work station.

Jack sat up, looking down at the markings on his skin.

Sam gave him a proud smile, “It looks good, Jack.”

I patted his hand before pulling away, “Good job… I honestly -”

However, a soft yellow glow surrounded  the tattoos on Jack’s chest, the power spread across the markings before making them disappear completely.

I sighed, “- Yep… There is it, I was correct.”

Dean scoffed, “There’s your second sign.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean and handed Jack his shirt back, the boy quickly slipped it on and jumped off the seat, just before the artist looked at us.

“How much?” Dean asked, opening up his wallet.

The artist looked at Jack curiously, he shrugged lightly, answering Dean. “80.”

Dean huffed and pulled out some bills, handing it over, the three of us left quickly after that, we had already caused enough problems at the place, we didn’t need the artist noticing Jack’s tattoos were missing.

We made it back to our hotel room, collecting Donatello in the process so that the four of us could chat while Jack sat patiently on the couch. He reminded me of a wounded puppy the way he tucked his chin in, staring down at the floor. We recounted the story to Donatello, telling him how Jack reacted and how his tattoos had healed due to his powers.

“He almost killed the tattoo artist because apparently it ‘Hurt’. What is going to do if someone accidently hits him, or touches him? Dean grunted, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam scoffed, “It was a reflex. He didn’t do it on purpose.”

“Who cares if he didn’t do it on purpose? He did it. We didn’t see Cass smiting someone whenever he got his teeth cleaned.” Dean retorted.

“Cass wasn’t a child or half human, half archangel. Its not his damn fault, stop blaming him.” I stated, standing up for Jack.

“I’m right here you know?” Jack spoke up from behind us.

Dean ignored him, “And what about the vanishing tattoo?”

“An archangel healing itself.” Donatello said.

“Another reflex.” Sam added.

Dean shrugged, “Or maybe he didn’t want to be warded.”

I shook my head, “That doesn’t make any sense, why would Jack go with us then, to get a tattoo? Jack doesn’t understand his powers, and who can blame him, he’s only 3 days old.”

“Stop trying to stand up for him and see this the right way.” Dean said.

 “Look, yeah, Jack is on Lucifer’s family tree, but we don’t know if that DNA is stronger than Kelly’s or his connection with Cass.” Sam uttered.

Dean gaped, “Oh, you mean the connection that got Cass _killed._ ”

“I’m just saying, Jack doesn’t have to be evil, we can teach him not to be.”

Donatello made a noise of agreement, “Ah, the nature verses nature conundrum…” He placed his hands on Dean and Sam’s shoulders.

“Hey.” Dean started.

“Dude.” Sam stated.

“Back off.” I finished.

Donatello pursed his lips, taking his hands away. “Speaking not as a prophet but as a scientist, I don’t think teaching him is in the cards, it’s like asking a lion to be a lion.”

“But this isn’t a lion, this is a human!” Sam argued.

“With a strong dose of God juice.” Donatello added.

“Okay, stop, you know what – I’m done because he’s not God, he’s not Cass, he’s not Simba, he’s the friggin’ devil.” Dean said, looking back to what would be Jack if he was there.

“Jack?” Sam called out.

I smacked Dean on the arm, shaking my head when he cried out in pain, I snorted “That’s what you get for being an asshole to a child.”

Sam looked at us, frowning at Dean before looking down at me beside him. “I’m gonna go look around for Jack, you wanna come with?”

“Mm,” I nodded, following Sam out of our room and leaving Dean and Donatello behind. I exhaled deeply, “I can’t believe Dean said that about Jack, ugh, I would’ve left too…”

Sam agreed with me as we walked down the hallways, we came to a crossroads. “Alright, I’m gonna go check out the front, you good to look around inside?”

“Yup, I’ll come find you if I don’t find him, you do the same.” I said, patting his arm and walking down the hallways of the hotel, looking around for the familiar head of ash brown.

After looking around for almost twenty-minutes, I gave up and headed outside, bumping into Dean as he was walking down the stairs towards outside as well.

I quirked my brow up at him. “You’re going drinking?” I asked, he simply nodded, walking outside and disappearing from my view.

I frowned and walked out, looking around, wondering where Sammy got to, I stopped as I saw Sam stand up, he noticed me and gestured me to come over with a flick of his hand. I shuffled over, seeing Jack crouched on the ground, his hands wrapped around his knees that were pulled up against his chest, face tucked away from view, but I could see the slight tremor of his shoulders as they shook.

I turned to Sam, “When did you find him?” I asked softly, not wanting to spook Jack.

Sam glanced back at him, his gaze held a different meaning behind them, I wondered what they spoke about before I arrived. “Not long after we split up. Is Dean still up in the room?”

I shook my head, gesturing with my thumb behind me. “He went drinking, don’t know when he’ll be back but it’ll probably be morning.”

Sam sighed and raised his eyebrow. “Do you think you can stay with Jack for a little bit, he doesn’t want to leave yet – I also need to make some arrangements with Donatello.”

“Arrangements?” I questioned.

“Mm, Jack’s going to sleep in his room tonight.”

I hummed, “Yeah, that would probably be for the best, and of course I can stay with him.”

Sam patted my shoulder before bending down and pressing a kiss to my head, he gave me a tired smile before entering the hotel. I slowly sat down next to Jack, who looked at me from the side, his face still tucked away against his knees.

“Hey Jack,” I called softly, giving him a tiny smile.

“Hey.” He croaked back, bottom lip trembling as he lifted his head, sitting up straighter.

“I’m just going to sit here, you can do whatever you need to Jack, if you want to talk, if you want a hug, then I’ll provide what I can, okay?”

Jack wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, “A-“ he sniffed, exhaling shakily. “A- A hug… would be… nice.” He mumbled.

I nodded and extended my arms, bringing him closer and embracing him, he fell against me, head resting against my shoulder, his body trembled, and I could feel the tears hitting the cotton of my shirt. I tightened my embrace, rubbing his back gingerly. I held Jack for as long as he needed and after seeing Jack cry again for the third time, I never wanted to see him like this again.

We headed back inside after Jack was ready to go in, I left him in front of Donatello’s room, number 205. As I turned to walk away Jack grabbed my arm again, he looked uncertain when I looked towards him.

“Jack…?” I called out, smiling when he jolted and blinked, knocked from his stupor.

“I… You, I know I keep thanking you, but you’ve really helped me. I’m grateful for your help and for Sam’s. For making me feel safe.”

My smile widened, I removed my hand from his grasp and ruffled his ashen locks, messing up his hair. “You’re welcome, Jack and thank you, for coming into our lives. Goodnight.” I murmured, knocking on the door to his room, letting Donatello know that Jack was outside before pulling away and waving.

I walked back to my hotel room, knocking on the door for Sam to let me in. My eyes widened as I met Dean’s chest, I looked up at him.

“I thought you were drinking?” I asked, leaning in and sniffing him.

He pulled me in, closing the door behind me and locking it. “Yeah – Well, the alcohol sucked and the lady there was creepin’. I couldn’t deal with her shit and headed back, Sam’s already asleep.”

“I see…” I mumbled, watching as he walked towards his bed, I reacted quickly and grabbed his arm, he turned to look at me, one eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry for calling you an asshole. I should’ve come with you to go drinking.”

Dean sighed, his body sagging, it was then I could see how tired he really looked, his green orbs stood out against the dark bags under his eyes. “It’s fine, (Name). Don’t worr –“

“Yeah, well I have to worry about you, you’re my brother, Sammy’s worrying about you too, Deanie. You know we love you.”

He almost smiled at that and hummed, pulling his arm out of my grip. “I know, _kiddo_. I love you too.”

I smiled widely before it dropped, I wanted to keep talking to him, I hadn’t really gotten the chance to since all this started.

“I know you’re going through this time the hardest, especially with _Cass_ gone - You and him, well you were _something_ –“ I was interrupted by Dean.

“- _(Nickname)_ , go to bed, it’s been a long day.”

I nodded, bitting my bottom lip to stop myself from saying anymore. I leaned up and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“Okay, goodnight.” I whispered, walking away from him and heading to bed.

When it was morning, I woke up later than my brothers, much later, I saw Sam sitting at the table next to the window, he was playing on his phone.

I sat up, yawning “Where’s Dean?”

Sam chuckled and looked over at me, “He went to go get breakfast, sleepyhead. He hasn’t replied to my message though, so I might call him.”

I nodded and got out of bed, I dug into my backpack, pulling out fresh clothes. “I’m gonna have a shower, scream if you need anything.” I got a thumbs up in response from Sam.

I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me and placing my clothes on the rack. I took out a towel from the cupboard and placed it on the rack as well. I stripped down and opened the screen door, stepping inside before turning on the shower.

I had relatively short shower, I could hear Sam and Donatello talking in the open area of the hotel room. They seemed to be talking about Jack or Nephilims in general. I wrapped myself in my towel, drying myself off before slipping on clean clothes. I walked out the bathroom, drying my hair with my towel, watching as Donatello left the room, closing the door behind himself.

“What did he want?” I asked, slipping on my shoes.

Sam waved his hand dismissively, “Just more information about Jack.”

I hummed, squinting as I looked towards the door, I shrugged and walked over to Sam, sitting down at the table, I wrapped the towel around my shoulders.

“How was the shower?”

“It was okay, the water turned lukewarm by the end of it.”

Sam shuddered, touching his hair. “Mm, I’m gonna wait until we get back before I shower.”

I snorted, “Mm, yeah, I wouldn’t touch those shampoo or conditioner, it might ruin your luscious hair.” I flicked the ends of it to emphasise.

“Oh- ha ha ha. So funny, (Nickname).”

I smirked, “I know.”

The front door opened, and Dean shuffled in, carrying breakfast and coffee in his hands. I jumped up quickly to help, grabbing the coffee tray from his hands and setting it down on the table as Dean closed the door behind himself. He walked over, placing the bags on the table and sitting down across from Sam and me.

“We should probably hit it soon, we have to get outta here by ten.” Dean said, grabbing his coffee out of the tray.

Sam exhaled, and I knew that this was going to be another family meeting about Jack. “Look, we’re going to be on the road for a long time today, right?”

Dean quirked his brow, sipping his drink. “Well we don’t have to be, cause your new pal could –“ he clicked his fingers. “Right back to the Bunker like that.”

“Point is, if the three of us are going to do this, keep Jack on the right side of things then, we have to be on the same page.”

“Okay, but that’s the problem though, we’re not on the same page, at all, Sam. You and (Name) might be, because that demon spawn has gotten under your skin and made you trust him.”

Sam sighed, “Alright, I know what’s going on here.”

Dean faked his shock, “Oh, well please, tell me what’s going on here.”

“You’re thinking that mom is gone, and Cass is gone, and that Jack can’t be saved. I mean… After everything we’ve gone through, we just lost people we love, people who have been in our lives for a long time. Everything’s upside-down, I get it, but we’ve been down before, I mean rock bottom and we find a way, we fix it because that’s what we do, and Jack wants to do the right thing, Jack’s scared to death of who he is, and he’s scared of you Dean.” Sam stated, exhaling shakily.

“Dean, there’s one way we can go now and that’s up. Please give Jack a chance, he’s trying.” I added, placing my hand on Dean’s wrist.

A knock came from the door, stopping us from continuing our Winchester family discussion, Sam looked away from Dean. “Come in.” he said.

Donatello entered, a white plastic bag in his left hand, “Hey guys, got a minute?” he asked, closing the door behind him and walking over to the table. “I want to talk to you about Jack.”

Sam’s brow furrowed, he tilted his head in confusion. “We just talked about Jack.” Sam corrected.

“What?” Donatello mumbled.

“You were just here, (Name) even heard you in here.”

Donatello laughed, “No I wasn’t,” He raised the plastic bag, “I was grabbing breakfast burritos, extra spicy.”

I shared a look with my brothers, before we got up quickly, I left my towel on the chair, exiting the room and walking down the hallway to Donatello’s and Jack’s room.

“Jack?” Dean called out, pushing the door open roughly, the room was empty. The rest of us entered, looking around.

_Where the heck did Jack go and who was pretending to be Donatello, and what the fuck did they do with him?_

Sam bit his bottom lip, following in. “He’s – He’s gone.”


	5. THE RISING SON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, your brothers and Donatello are on the search for Jack after he disappears. You and Sam are also trying to persuade Dean that Jack isn't evil, although it doesn't seem to have any affect on your oldest brother's mindset. 
> 
> A/N
> 
> Whooo! Finally episode 2 is done, gosh that took way longer than it needed to aha, but now we're on episode 3 next chapter! Thank you so much for your support, love you all and happy reading! xx

“Okay… Okay… Uh so – so – so, who’s got Jack, who was I – who or what was I talking to, was I talking to a shifter?” Sam stuttered, running his fingers through his hair, his hands shook as he started to panic.

“What the hell would a shifter want with Jack?” Dean questioned.

“A demon – but that doesn’t really…” I suggested, trailing off when I didn’t think it made sense.

Donatello froze, dropping his plastic bag on the floor and started to slowly walk out the door. It was terrifying, it was almost like he was possessed.

“Where are you going cowboy?” Dean asked, making Donatello stop just before he exited the door.

He turned and looked at us, “He… He went this way, I can feel it…”

Dean pursed his lips, looking at the three of us, “Sammy, (Nickname), I’ll go grab the gear, meetcha at Baby.” He ordered, chucking Baby’s keys at me. He walked down the hall to our room.

Sam and I shared a look. “Sammy you go after Dean, I don’t –“ I stopped at the sound of something crashing, it echoed throughout the hall. Sam nodded at me before running down the hall to help Dean.

“Alright Donatello, we’re going to quietly head down the stairs.” I said, placing a finger to my lips and grabbing his arm, we exited the room slowly, trying to creep away without whatever it was that attacked Sam and Dean coming after us. When there was one, there was usually more.

I was correct.

A tall burly man came up from behind me, kicking me in the stomach and sending me crashing forward, splatting against the wall. I coughed, sliding down the wall awkwardly, I got up, I needed to protect Donatello, and I really wished I had an angel blade or _something_ to kill this thing.

Donatello ran out the room quickly, trying to get away from the demon.

“Donatello! Go to Dean and Sam!” I called out, I stood in the way of Donatello making the demon focus on me.

The demon did, charging at me and wrapping his hand around my throat, he lifted me up smashing me against the wall. I chocked, bringing my hands up to the push his hand off my neck but he only tightened his grasp. I looked to my right hearing footsteps, I saw Dean, Sam and Donatello, angel blades in my brothers’ hands. The demon looked too, smirking at them before lifting his other hand, blade glinting in the artificial light.

However, he faltered as Dean threw the angel blade, it flew through the air and sliced through the demon’s neck, sticking out from the other side. His eyes and mouth sparked a red as he was killed, body slumping and hitting the floor. I did as well, falling from the demon’s grasp. I coughed and rubbed my neck where he gripped me before reaching down and grabbing the angel blade from the demon’s neck.

Dean and Sam ran over. Dean spoke up first, placing his hand on my back. “You okay?”

I nodded, clearing my throat. “Yeah and I guess I was right about demons, huh?”

Sam ruffled my hair. “Guess you really are the smart one.”

Dean looked down at the body and whistled. “Housekeeping is not going to like this.” He said, making Sam and I laugh. “We better grab everything and get going. We’re losing precious time.”

The four of us grabbed our items quickly, rushing out the hotel like a bat outta hell. Sam, Donatello and I got inside Baby, while Dean practically threw the key at the front office before running back outside and getting inside the car as well. Dean turned Baby on and we were on the road again.

Donatello closed his eyes trying to sense where Jack’s power was coming from. He gave directions to Dean from the back where Dean had to go next.

Donatello smacked Dean’s shoulder, “Turn here.” He said, opening his eyes and looking around. Dean did as he was told. “This is worrisome, I’m sensing a power emanating from along side Jack’s. It gets stronger the closer we get to it –“ He paused, looking at a sign that came up from the right side. “Jasper, Wyoming?”

“Another demon?” I asked.

“An angel?” Dean suggested.

“No, not an angel, but (Name) might be right. It’s dark and… evil.” Donatello said.

Dean shook his head, “Dammit. Do you ever have any good news?” He glanced at Sam who was flicking through one of dad’s old journals. “See if there’s anything demony under Jasper.”

Sam clicked his tongue. “Uh, yeah there is.” He said, looking down as he started to read. “According to dad, Jasper’s got its own gate to hell –“

Dean rolled his eyes, returning them to the road, he threw a hand up. “Fantastic.”

“Well isn’t that just pleasant, so this demon has taken Jack there?” I muttered, shaking my head and waiting for Sam to continue.

“-It gets better, according to legend, this particular gate leads to quote: ‘A place of unimaginable evil emanates from creatures too weak for the pit to hold”

Dean’s brow knitted together. “What does the hell does that mean?”

“They’re really bad…” Donatello mumbled, making Sam and I look at him and Dean glance at him from the rear-view mirror. He smacked Dean again, “Turn here!”

Dean did so, slamming his foot on the accelerator to go faster, we turned into an open filed of green, purple and blue flowers dancing in the breeze, it was a beautiful place for being an actual gate to hell. In the distance I could make out Jack and the fake Donatello.

“There!” I yelled, pointing.

Dean pulled up, stopping Baby so that the four of us could get out. We exited the car moving towards Jack.

“Jack!” Sam called out, gaining Jack’s attention. “Stop!”

Dean and I stared at the open crack within the earth, yellow scaly creatures slowly started to creep out, gripping onto the edge of the earth to pull themselves up.

“What the fuck is that?” Dean uttered.

The real Donatello ran forward, Sam, Dean and I following him. “That’s not Donatello!” He shouted at Jack, pointing at the fake.

The fake Donatello scoffed, pointing at the real Donatello, their voices exactly the same. “No! That’s not Donatello.” He glanced down at the pit, grinning wickedly when it continued to slowly widen into a crevasse. 

Dean shook his head, pulling his gun out from his jacket, he cocked it. “Oh, screw this,” He grunted before lifting it and firing it at the fake Donatello.

The bullet hit him square in the chest, making his body jerk backwards, only for a second however as his fake body dissipated in white tendrils, a rather different looking man now stood where Donatello did. He wore a crisp white suit, dark locks curling around his face, a scar ran down the left side of his face, parallel to each other. His eyes glowed a sickening yellow, not like the bright gold of Jack’s.

“Jack! He’s a demon! Come back to us!” I called out.

The man spoke, his accent southern and thick. “Howdy boys, oh and to you little lady.” He murmured, waving his hand in a circular motion.

It happened quickly, I placed my hand to my throat as I felt my air way get cut off, I fell to the floor, as did Sam, Dean and Donatello who clutched their throats as well. I tried my hardest to breath, trying to get air into my lungs.

“No!” Jack cried, looking back at us, making the gate he had started to open close up. He looked at the demon in his white suit, glaring as he scrunched his face up in anger.

“Jack,” The demon started, “they wanna stop you, contain you, I can give you the world.”

Jack clenched his fists tightly, shaking his head, “You’re _hurting_ , MY FRIENDS!” He shouted, body trembling as his eyes glowed a brilliant gold, he stared at the demon and in a flash,  he was gone.

As soon as the demon left our breathing returned to normal. I sighed in relied, flopping backwards against the ground and staring up at the sky. The soft patter of Jack running over made me sit up, he was looking at all of us, frowning deeply.

“Is everyone okay?” He asked.

Dean grunted, getting up and coughing, he extended his hand to Sam, lifting him up. “Yeah, Yeah. What the fuck happened in the first place, Jack?”

Sam thanked his brother before helping me up and then Donatello.

“I-I-uhm… He…” Jack started, swallowing as the words couldn’t come out.

Sam placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder, “Jack, it’s okay – The main thing is that you’re alright.”

I smiled, walking over from the other side. I touched his arm gingerly, “And you saved us in the process! That’s amazing, Jack!” I exclaimed proudly, smiling when he smiled back.

Dean scoffed, “Jack didn’t save us, he’s the one that got us into this mess. Now we have angels and demons after us, as well as Colonel Sanders on our asses.”

Jack ducked his head, his smile disappearing completely, “Y-You’re right, I’m sorry for getting everyone hurt.” Jack apologised sincerely.

Dean went to argue but Donatello quickly interrupted. “Mm, well I think it’s time we headed back and went on our merry way.”

Sam gave Dean a pointed look. “I think that would be for the best.”

Dean sighed and waved his hand dismissively, “Yeah, yeah. Let’s drop Donatello back at the hotel and get going.”

We drove back to the Black Hat Hotel and dropped Donatello there, waving goodbye as we headed home ourselves. We had almost a ten-hour drive back to Lebanon, Kansas, I sat in the passenger seat this time, Sam in the back with Jack. Jack fell asleep at the six-hour mark and Sam soon followed by the fifth hour.

“Do you really think Jack can help us save mom?” Dean spoke up, his eyes were trained on the road.

I glanced back at Jack, his head had fallen against Sam’s shoulder, the two huddled together as they slept. I nodded as I shifted my gaze to the road again. “Yeah, I do.”

“Why?”

“Because Sammy trusts him, and I trust Sammy’s judgement.” I explained.

Dean chuckled, “What about my judgement?”

“I trust your judgement too, Dean but – I just… Can’t help but like Jack, he’s a sweet kid…” I trailed off, resting my head against the headrest.

“(Name) – “

“I know, Dean but please, just try and treat Jack a little nicer, you’re acting like dad.” I muttered, agitated.

Dean’s grip on the steering wheel tightened at the mention of our father, he merely nodded, locking his jaw.

“I want to continue our conversation about Castiel though.”

“No.” Dean hissed.

“Yes.” I insisted, “You need to talk to me about it, I know you won’t with Sam.”

Dean exhaled and flickered his gaze away from the road to mine for a split second, he was conflicted.

“Deanie…”

Dean clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “No, not now, maybe – “ He dug his teeth into his bottom lip before continuing, “When we get back we will. All right? So, drop it for now.”

I smiled in victory, bobbing my head once. “Okie dokie, I also think you should go for a hunt by yourself when we get back.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Cause, it’ll do you good, plus you won’t have to deal with Jack – Sam and I will look after him.”

Dean contemplated the idea, humming softly. “Mm, maybe.”

We slipped into a comfortable silence, the hum of Baby’s engine lulling me to sleep as well, I fell asleep at the three-hour mark.

I was jolted awake by Dean and by the slamming of car doors. I blinked and sat up, groaning at the pain in my neck from being in an awkward position for so long.

“We’re here, kiddo – Wipe up the drool.” Dean teased, smirking when I wiped frantically at my mouth.

He exited the car and I did as well. I watched as Sam gave items to Jack to carry who wore an awed expression on his face as he looked around. I chuckled and walked over to them, grabbing an item from Sam.

“Come on, Jack, I’ll show you around.” I said, following Dean as he opened the bunker.

“Hey – Wait! I can’t carry all – Oh, never mind…” Sam grumbled, shaking his head as he looked towards the sky.

Jack followed after me, entering the bunker. “Woah… This is… This is awesome.” He stated.

I nodded, nudging him lightly, “I know right? This place is pretty dang great, and its home. I’ll show you around too, you can pick a room.”

I entered the library, Jack keeping up with me, his eyes widened as he gaped, taking everything in. I placed the items down on the table, Jack quickly doing the same.

“This is the library, we’re in here the most. Come on, I’ll show you around – “ I looked over to Dean who was walking back out to help Sam. “- That okay?”

Dean waved his hand dismissively, giving me the A-Okay. I lead Jack around the bunker, showing him rooms and letting him know which rooms where Sam’s, Dean’s and mine. Jack picked one that was between Sam’s and Mine, it was also the closest the bathroom.

“It’s a nice one, and lucky number twenty-three too, you picked a good room, Jack.” I said, patting him on the back.

He smiled and tilted his head to the side, “Lucky? Why is it lucky?”

“Cause it’s my favourite number, anyway, I’m gonna bring you some of Dean and Sam’s old clothes, I’ll have to go shopping and get you some new stuff.” I said.

“Oh- okay…” Jack said, glancing down at the clothes he got from the station, he pulled at his shirt, sniffling it. He recoiled in disgust, making me giggle.

“Mm, you’re probably going to need to shower to, I’ll get Sam to teach you – I’ll leave some clean clothes in your room when you come out.” I said, patting his shoulder and starting to walk away. “Just look around and relax Jack.”

I walked away, looking around for Sam and finding him in the kitchen by chance. He was cutting up salad, preparing dinner, “Hey Sammy, can you teach Jack how to use a shower?” I asked, leaning against the doorway.

Sam quirked his brow, “Why can’t you?”

“Because I can’t do everything and I’m going to have to dig through all your old clothes – and I’m not asking Dean, who knows how that would go.”

Sam chuckled, nodding in agreement. “Makes sense, all right, I won’t be long then.” He placed the knife down on the counter before walking out and making his way to the bathroom.

I smiled and walked back with Sam, changing my direction and entering a spare room we had. After we outgrew our clothes we would keep them in one of the spare rooms, in case more hunters stayed at our bunker or we just had guests. I searched through the draws, picking out any clothes that I thought would fit Jack.

I piled them in my arms, huffing softly. “Hmph, I’ll have to shopping then.” I walked out of the room, awkwardly closing the door and passing Sam on my way, I entered Jack’s room and placed the clothes on his bed. I then left and returned to the kitchen to help Sam with dinner.

Dean soon joined us, sitting down at the kitchen table, playing on his phone. Jack entered a while later, his hair stuck to his face, skin shinning, the clothes were a little baggy on him, but he somehow pulled it off. He sat at the table with Dean, he beamed, feeling squeaky clean.

“Had a good shower?” I asked, finishing the last sandwich and putting it on a plate, Sam took two of the plates from the counter and placed them in front of Dean and Sam.

Jack hummed, grinning. “Yeah, it was really good. I like showers.”

Sam grabbed his plate and sat down next to Jack, I joined them with my own plate, sitting down on the other side of Jack and next to Dean.

Sam chuckled, “That’s good to hear.”

Jack smiled at him, his eyes drifted to the kitchen counter before he looked away, dropping it to the sandwich and eating it.

I looked over towards the counter, following Jack’s gaze but I was unsure what he was exactly looking at. I shifted my gaze to Dean’s he was watching Jack closely, narrowing his eyes before taking a bite of his sandwich. It was a quiet dinner that night.

Jack retired to his room and I sat with my brothers in the study, Sam was reading one of dad’s journals and I was playing on my phone. Dean was idly resting against the wall, his feet propped up on the bench, he stared blankly at the wall across from himself.

Sam nursed his beer, skipping through the pages. “These yellow-eyed things just keep on coming, huh?”

Dean sipped his drink, scoffing “Mmhm, hopefully this fourth prince of hell is the last Kardashian of the family.”

I smirked, lifting my beer. “Cheers to that.” I said, taking a swig.

Sam breathed through his nose, the noise sounding amused when he smiled. He looked down at the book again, “According to this if that was Asmodeus, it’s the end of the line.”

Dean stopped up, taking his beer with him, he made a beeline to the exit but was stopped as Sam called out his name. “The kid came through for us today, Jack saved us.”

“I’ll say it again, Sam. _No._ He didn’t – we got hurt because of him and whatever bullshit he pulled today, it was a reflex, a sneeze – he had no control over it.” Dean sneered. “Maybe next time he sneezes he kills us.” He paused, opening his mouth again to say something but clamping it shut, “Goodnight.” Was what he decided upon before leaving the room.

I exhaled, looking at Sam. “I don’t think that was a reflex, Asmodeus made Jack angry enough for him to use his powers. He wanted to protect us.”

“I agree, Jack’s not evil, just… Dean needs more time to see that, apparently.”

“I hope so,” I grumbled, staring at the contents of my drink as I swished it around. “Sam, you… You’re not using Jack, are you?”

Sam was caught off guard by my accusation, he blinked, reeling back. “What – no, why would you…?”

I sighed, shaking my head. “I was just asking, I don’t want to lie to Jack, especially since he trusts you and I quite a bit. I’d hate for Jack to feel used – the kid’s only four days old.”

“Mm... But we do need Jack’s help if we want to save mom, and we need him to trust us.”

I pursed my lips, taking a sip of my drink before standing up. “That’s true, but Sammy, you should tell Jack about it before something happens.” I patted his arm before walking towards the door. “Goodnight, sleep well.”

“You too.” Sam replied.

I walked out, making my way to my room I stopped as I saw Jack making his way to his room, holes were on the front of his shirt, darker blotches covered some of the holes, but he wasn’t wounded, from what I could see.

 I hurried over, calling out his name. “Jack!” Jack panicked, looking away from  me and trying to get to his room, I slid in front of him, blocking entry to his room. “What’s wrong? What happened to your shirt or you okay?” I fretted.

Jack laughed awkwardly, he was shaky, almost like a wounded animal. “Mm, yes – yes, I tripped, and Dean helped me up.”

I narrowed my eyes at the sound of my brother’s name. “Dean? Did he do this to you, did he hurt you?”

Jack’s eyes widened, he shook his head. “No- no- no, he…” He stopped himself before saying something he shouldn’t. “I did this.”

I blinked owlishly, looking down at wounds, it was almost as if he stabbed himself – I froze, remembering the way he looked at the kitchen counter. _The knife._

“You hurt yourself?” I asked gently.

Jack nodded. “I wanted to f _eel_ something.”

I glared, “You don’t have to hurt yourself to feel something Jack, don’t ever try to hurt yourself again, okay?”

Jack shook his head, stepping back away from me. “Why not?! I have to do something to feel something, anything! I keep trying but I’m just so… What am I?” He covered his face with his hand, exhaling shakily.

I hesitantly reached out, placing my hand on his shoulder, a sharp intake came from Jack as he looked up at me. “Jack… I don’t want you to hurt yourself, Jack. Please don’t, Sam and I care so much about you.” I paused and adverted my gaze, “Besides…” I started before moving my other arm and wrapping it around Jack, bringing him in closer to hug him. “Can’t you feel this?” I murmured into his shoulder.

I felt his head shift beside mine, I took that as a yes, tightening my grasp. Jack returned the embrace for a brief moment before pulling away again. He shook his head and opened the door to his room as I moved.

“It’s not the same… But I do feel it and… I’m grateful for that.” Jack stated, giving me a forced smile.

He closed the door before I could reply.  


	6. THE BUNKER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missouri Moseley makes an unexpected call, enlisting Jody and Dean to help with a case involving a wraith. You stay behind with Sam, hoping to help Jack control his powers.
> 
> A/N
> 
> Episode 3 here we go! I had to split this chapter up into two so the next one will have the end of episode 3 and most of episode 4. Thank you so much for all your support, hope you enjoy this chapter! xx

It had been a couple of days since any real supernatural threats appeared on the news, it was almost torture for me and my brothers. It was also painful with Jack rarely coming out of his room, he ignored us whenever he did leave him room, but it was never more than a minute, it was worrying - especially for Sam and me.

We decided to do something for Jack, to lift his spirits, to at least make him smile.

I handed a white USB over to Sam; black flower patterns intricately decorated the smooth part of it. Sam turned it in his hands. “This is the USB with Kelly’s message on it, isn’t it?” Sam uttered.

I nodded, giving my brother a small smile. “Yeah, Cass gave it to me before…” I trailed off, bitting my bottom lip, I exhaled and continued. “Jack can use my old laptop, I have no use for it since buying my new one, plus its got some games on there he can play.” I handed the small laptop over to Sam who took it graciously.

“(Name)… You know I can give Jack one of my old ones, you don’t hav-“

“-I do have to do this and I’m doing this because I want to. Jack is… Most likely with us for a reason, sure fate seems like baloney half the time but– That’s what I believe anyway. He’s a good kid and he deserves to be happy.”

Sam didn’t argue further, he did however notice the photo frame I held in my other hand. “What are you giving Jack then, because I feel like you should just give all this to Jack instead.”

I sighed, “Sam, stop it and just give the damn laptop and USB to Jack!” Sam pouted, looking down at the two items in his hand. My lips spread into a half smile, “I’m giving him a photo, and that’s all you’re going to know.” I said, winking before walking down the hallway to Jack’s room.

“Hey, (Name) that’s not fair!” Sam called after, following me to Jack’s room. “I’ll get to see it anyway.”

I shrugged, stopping just outside Jack’s bedroom door. “Psh, keep dreaming, Sammy.” I knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

“Who is it?” Jack answered from the other side.

“it’s us- Uh, I mean, Sam and (Name). Jack, can we come in?” Sam replied.

Jack took longer to respond this time, I shared a concerned look with Sam and opened the door, peering in and meeting Jack’s gaze. Sam and I entered the room when Jack didn’t make any sudden movement, he only tilted his head and looked between us.

“We’re just checking on you, since you haven’t really been out since we set you up.” Sam explained, he grimaced as Jack adverted his gaze sheepishly. “Uh- not that there’s anything wrong with that! I-It’s been pretty insane I’m sure but uhm…”  He looked down at the laptop in his hands and at me before continuing. “(Nickname) and I brought you something. Please, have a seat.”

Jack did what he was told, sitting down on his bed and bringing his feet up underneath him. Sam and I moved further into the room, Sam placed the laptop down on the bed in front of Jack , “Before you were born, your mom left you a message, I know you have a bunch of questions and hopefully this will answer them.”

Sam handed the USB to Jack who took it, he stared at the device owlishly, wondering how his mother’s message could be within this tiny piece of plastic.

I smirked as Sam took the USB from Jack, “Uh, here, we put this in the side…” He spoke aloud as he inserted the USB, it made a soft dinging noise. “Then, you click this button here, whenever you’re ready.”

Jack looked up at Sam, “Thank you.” He murmured, his lips quirking into a small smile.

I stepped forward, gaining Jack’s attention as he looked at me. I flipped the frame around, handing it over the Jack, his eyes widened as he held the wooden frame, staring at the picture of Kelly within it. He skimmed his fingers over the glass that protected the photo, he looked about ready to hug the frame before I spoke up, knocking him from his stupor.

“I-uh… I thought you might like having a photo of Kelly in your room, plus with your mother’s smile it might brighten up the place.” I took the frame from Jack and placed it on his bed side table, “And it can be your mother watching over you as well.”

Jack’s eyes followed me as I moved towards the door with Sam. “Thank you both.”

Sam and I gave him warm smiles, he almost returned it, but it didn’t have the same joy that it used to hold. Jack looked down at the laptop and pressed the button at the bottom as Sam had instructed.

His mother’s face appeared on screen, although her eyes were puffy and red as tears started to fall from her face. “Hi Jack, its – uh… I’m your mom…” Her voice was light and graceful, everything you would expect of a mother. Jack bit into his bottom lip as it started to tremble, his eyes reflecting his mother’s. Kelly continued, “I guess I should tell you how I always wanted to be a mom. I would play with dolls… I guess I was that girl – I’d daydream about my baby.”

Sam’s phone vibrated from his pocket, making Sam quickly grab his phone and walk away from Jack’s room. I grabbed the door and closed it slightly, giving Jack some privacy with his mother and following after Sam as he listened to whoever was talking.

Sam smiled upon recognition, “Missouri, it’s been ah-“ he halted as Missouri cut him off. I walked beside Sam, trying to listen in on the conversation, “That’s alright, how are you?” He paused, humming and nodding along to what Missouri was saying. “Ah… Missouri I-… We’ve got a bit of a problem here at the moment, I’m really sorry, I can get one of our friends to help out though… Would that be – No- no, it’s fine… Mm, Yes of course. I see, I’ll get back to you when I can….” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “See you.” He finished, hanging up.

“Missouri? That’s such a strange… It’s been almost ten years, right?” I asked, quickening my pace to keep up with Sam’s long strides to the library.

“I know, she’s got bit of a problem at the moment, says she needs to lay-low for a bit. I might get Jody to help out since she’s near that area.”

“Why can’t Dean or I go help? We don’t need three of us here watching Jack.”

Sam hummed, patting my head. “You’re right, I’ll still call Jody and then we can ask Dean if he wants to go, if not – then its either you or me.”

I smacked his hand away, fixing my hair. “Yeah, I don’t think you should go, Jack seems to trust you the most.” I stated.

“Mm, alright then.” Sam relented, as he entered the library with me, we walked over to the large wooden table. He placed his phone down on the surface before looking around specifically for something.

I sat down at the table and pointed to my left. “You left your laptop on the shelf towards your right and my left.”

Sam followed my pointing and smiled upon finding it, he pulled it out and joined me at the table. He handed me his phone, “You wanna call Jody?”

I sighed and grabbed his phone, “Sure thang.” I skimmed through Sam’s contacts and found Jody’s number, I paused before pressing it. “Should we get a phone for Jack? It might be useful in case anything happens, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll search online, think he’d prefer white or black?” Sam asked, opening his laptop and unlocking it.

I shrugged, “Dunno, we should ask him next time.” I pressed on Jody’s contact and pressed the phone to my ear, waiting for Jody to pick up.

“Hey Sam!” Jody’s voice rang through.

I chuckled, “Not quite the right Winchester there, Jody.”

Jody’s laughter mimicked mine. “(Name)! Its good to hear your voice, how are you – wait, what’s this call about – did something happen?” Her tone shifted, I could hear items being rummaged around.

“No, No, We’re all fine here at the bunker but… Well one of our friends is in a bit of a pickle, and we’re not sure if any of us could go. We were wondering if you could help out?”

“Oh, yeah sure, I can help out, where’s the case?”

I blinked owlishly, and looked at Sam, I removed the phone away from me and asked my brother. “Where’s the hunt?”

“Omaha, Nebraska. It happened in a psychic shop, probably why Missouri is involved.” Sam replied.

I nodded and told Jody the coordinates. “Omaha, Nebraska. The woman you’re looking for is Missouri Moseley, she’s a lovely woman and psychic.”

Jody whistled, “Seems like a big one then, message me if anything happens, bye (Name)!”

“Bye Jody!” I sung out, hanging up and handing Sam his phone. “All done, Jody is willing to help.”

Dean waltzed in as I finished speaking with Jody, he raised his eyebrow at the two of us. “What’s up?”

“You’ll never believe this but... I got a call from Missouri Moseley.” Sam said.

Dean’s brow knitted together, “Wow.” He said in disbelief.

“I know,” Sam and I said together.

“Been -what, a decade?” Dean leant against the table.

“More than a decade.” Sam corrected.

“Well, how is she?”

“Not so good, she’s got some problems at the moment, but she needed help with the case, so we put Jody on it.”

“Wait – why’d you do that, there’s three of us, why can’t we go?” Dean asked.

“Well we were going to have just Jody go but because there is three of us, we were wondering if you’d go, since Sam and I need to stay here to look after Jack.” I answered.

Dean scoffed, “I’m glad you two care more about Jack rather than Jody’s well-being, what if she ends up dead because you two want to play babysitter?” He paused, shaking his head as he licked his bottom lip. “Why didn’t you ask me in the first place before-“

“-We were going to, we just decided to call Jody just in case.” Sam retorted.

“Well fine, I’m going to go help Jody out, because I didn’t sign up for this shit, I’m going to work. Have fun with the antichrist.” Dean spat out, taking his phone out and walking away as he brought it to his ear.

I exhaled, dragging my hand down my face. “Mm, well… That didn’t go as well as we hoped…”

Sam bobbed his head, opening his phone. “I’ll message Missouri and Jody, letting them know Dean’s on the way.”

“What do you plan on doing with Jack today; are you going to try and help him control his powers?” I asked, standing up and stretching.

Sam hummed, typing away at his phone, “Since he can move things with his mind – Usually when he’s emotional, maybe we can find a way for him to control that.

“I see, and were will you be conducting your experiments?” I questioned.

Sam chuckled, “Don’t phrase it like that – But… Uh, probably one of the studies, seems like a good place to do it, plus the camera in there is set up to my laptop, so I always know what’s going on.”

“Wait, what? You’re leaving him in there?”

“With you.” Sam corrected, he stood up and patted my shoulder, he picked up a pencil from the small pencil holder I used often for drawing.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. “Mm, well I’m bringing snacks then, as well as my notebook.”

“No problem, meetcha there.” Sam waved me to walk out with him, I relented and followed until diverging course and making my way to the kitchen as Sam went to collect Jack.

I entered the kitchen and looked around, tapping my chin, “Hmm... What would Jack like –“ I clicked my fingers, “-Ah hah!” I exclaimed, reaching up and opening one of the cabinets, it was one of Dean’s secret stashes, he always liked to pig-out on chocolate when watching his crappy horror shows.

I dug through the chocolate bars, “Hmm… Which ones have nougat in them.” I murmured, flipping over some of the plastic wrappings to read the label. I grabbed some Mars Bars and some Twix, the Twix mainly for myself, but it didn’t hurt to bring more if Jack liked them. I opened the fridge and grabbed water bottles too before heading out of the kitchen and towards the study.

I entered the room, seeing Jack sitting at the head of the table, he now wore a sky-blue shirt, it complemented his sandy brown hair, and blue eyes, he gave me a small smile when I waved at him. Sam was sitting across from him, he waved the pencil in greeting as I sat down next to Jack. I placed the bottles of water on the table and the bars of chocolate down on the table.

Jack looked at the chocolate bars before raising his head, “So, why am I here?”

Sam pursed his lips, tapping the pencil against the surface of the table. “To train you.”

“Train me?” Jack repeated, he focused on the pencil Sam was waving about.

“Yes, you’re powerful, Jack but you have to learn how to control it, you know, to focus?”

“So, I don’t hurt anyone anymore.” Jack replied, he flickered his gaze down at the table as Sam nodded.

I looked between the two of them, wondering if that was what the conversation was about when Jack left the hotel room.

Sam lifted the pencil, gaining Jack’s attention. “See this pencil?” He placed it down in front of Jack. “I want you to move it – with your mind.”

Jack blinked owlishly, resting his hands on the table beside the pencil. “That’s it?”

“That’s it.” Sam said with a light shrug.

“You can do it, Jack – Just concentrate.” I encouraged, giving him a warm smile.

Jack nodded, licking his bottom lip before biting the edge of it. He exhaled as he stared at the pencil, eyes narrowing as he focused on it. He stared at it for almost five minutes, Jack raised his hand above the pencil, gritting his teeth before giving up and relaxing back against the chair.

“I-I can’t…” Jack mumbled, his lips pursing up in annoyance. “… Nothing, nothing at all… Useless.” He practically spat the word.

I shook my head quickly. “Jack you’re not useless, it’s not your fault – we can’t really do much to help…”

Jack huffed, “I guess…”

Sam breathed out. “All right, Jack – It’s okay, uh – when you used your powers, what was it like?”

“I don’t…” Jack paused, before staring down at the pencil. “… It was breathing – blinking, it just happens.”

“So…It feels almost natural?” I prompted.

“I don’t really know…” Jack rolled his shoulders, sucking in his bottom lip.

“That’s okay, what about with… Asmodeus? Did that just happen?” Sam questioned.

“ _No_ , he made me – it was – like… Like he was in my head –“

Sam continued, “Okay – then imagine him doing that –“

“ _No!”_ Jack retorted, scrunching his face up.

“ _Why not?”_

“Because I don’t want to! I _can’t_ do this, and you keep _starring_ me, waiting!” Jack exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the table, his face was flushed, jaw locking.

Sam shared a look with me before placing his hand firmly on the table. “You know what – lets take a break.” He got up quickly and swiftly walked to the door.

Jack looked back at him, I followed his gaze, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

“Really?” Jack asked, he was almost dumbfounded, especially after his outburst.

Sam bobbed his head, not looking back. “Yeah, I’ll get us some lunch, (Name) stay with Jack and… Jack just try to relax, when I get back, we’ll try again.” He walked away after he finished speaking, leaving Jack and me.

Jack tucked his chin in, glaring down at the pencil, he lifted his gaze as he caught me staring. I blinked and adverted my eyes, picking up a Mars Bar and handing it over to Jack.

“Uh, it’s got nougat in it – I thought you might like it.” I said, handing it over to the boy.

He took it and started at the wrapping, running his fingers over it. “I… Is Sam angry with me?” His shoulders tensed. “Because I can’t… Because I yelled at him?”

“No – no, of course not Jack… Sam’s not angry at you, he’s more…” I bit the side of my cheek, finding the right words to say. “He’s angry at himself because he’s pushing you. Sam just wants to help you, Jack.”

Jack ripped open the chocolate bar, bitting it aggressively, he chewed and swallowed. He stared at the bar in amazement. “It’s good…” He mumbled, taking another bite, this time slower.

“That’s good to hear.” I replied gently, I picked up the pencil and spun it in my hands.

Jack took another bite, swallowing it before he spoke. “I… I’m sorry.” He apologised, looking at the pencil.

I patted his arm lightly, “Jack, it’s fine. If you can’t move the pencil -  you can’t move it. Don’t apologise, okay?”

He nodded and took the pencil from my hands, looking at the shape of it.

“Did you get some of your questions answered by Kelly?” I changed the topic.

Jack hummed. “Yes, I did… Thank you for doing that.” He placed the pencil down where Sam had placed it previously.

“Jack… That was-“

“-I know it was your laptop, (Name). You had a few documents still on there.” Jack interrupted, he gave me a half smile, spreading across the right-side of his face.

I felt my face heat up across my face and ears. “Oh… Yeah… I forgot about that.” I mumbled.

“You’ve done a lot for me, (Name) – I’m very thankful, you know that, right?”

I smiled, “Mm… I do, Jack…”

Sam entered with plastic bags of food in his hands, he placed them down on the table. After we ate lunch we were at it again until the sun went down and we were all too tired to stare at the same pencil for another hour. I was about ready to chuck the pencil by the end of it and I knew Jack felt the same way. Jack retired to his room while Sam and I went to the main area of the bunker, waiting for Dean to come home. It was almost ten to eleven and I was about ready to fall asleep.

Sam’s phone vibrated from the table, startling us both and making me nearly fall out of my seat. Sam chuckled tiredly, grabbing it and looking at the contact info, his brow furrowed at reading Jody’s name, he answered it quickly.

“Jody, is everything okay?!”

My eyes widened, I scooted over on my chair, trying to get closer to hear what was going on.

Sam sighed in relief, hopefully that meant that Dean was okay and that the case went well. Sam halted, his eyes widened, his body sunk in the chair, eyes narrowing and nodding to whatever she was saying.

“I see… Thank you for telling me, Jody…Yes, you too, goodnight.” Sam hung up, sucking his bottom lip in and dragging his fingers through his hair.

“What… What happened?” I asked quietly.

Sam frowned, looking at me. “Missouri was killed by a wraith, so… Dean might be a bit emotional.”

My brother and I jolted at the sound of someone walking down the metal steps that lead to the exit of the bunker, Dean’s familiar figure coming into view.

Sam spoke up as Dean tired to walk past us without initiating a conversation. “How was it – uh… Jody told us about what happened with Missouri… “

Dean halted, looking at Sam and I as we turned around to face him. “Yeah, another day at the office, has the kid gone to the dark side yet?”

Sam’s brow furrowed. “Nope.” He emphasised the ‘p’.

“He’s a little emotional today though…” I added, the corner of my mouth drooping.

“Mm, he is pretty messed up.” Sam stated.

Dean raised his eyebrows quickly, “You’re telling me.”

Sam shook his head, correcting his brother, “No, Dean. He’s messed up because of you.” He paused before standing up. “You said you’d kill him.”

My eyes widened, I looked up at Dean, my eyes narrowing. “ _You_ _did what_?” I questioned, standing up as well.

Dean looked between the two of us, shifting his weight. “It wasn’t exactly like that.”

“What other way can you say that to someone, Dean! Especially to a child nonetheless!” I rebuked, shaking my head. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Dean!”

Dean scoffed, “I told him the _truth_ ,” he looked towards Sam specifically, glaring at his taller sibling. “See, _you_ think you can use this freak, but I know how this ends, it ends bad.”

Sam faltered, adverting my gaze when I looked at him. “I-I didn’t… End bad when I was the _“freak””._ He said ‘freak’ with quotation marks, getting closer to Dean. “When I was drinking demon blood.”

“Come on man, that’s completely different.” Dean replied.

“Was it because you could’ve put a bullet in me – dad told you to put a bullet in me, but you didn’t! You saved me! So, help us save him!”

“You deserve to be saved, he doesn’t.”

“Yes, he does, Dean! Why doesn’t he get the chance to be saved, what has he done wrong?!” I butted in, standing in front of Sam.

“He has done everything wrong, move outta my way, this isn’t about you.”

“Isn’t about me?! I’m apart of this family too, Cass was my friend, Mary was my mother, Sam is my brother and Jack is my friend too! How am I not apart of this?!” I yelled, feeling tears form in the corners of my eyes.

“Shut up (Name)!” Dean shouted.

Sam pushed me behind him. “Don’t you dare raise your tone at her, Dean!”

Dean scoffed, “Sam, you think you can use him as some sorta interdimensional can-opener and that’s fine, but don’t act like you care about him! Because you only care about what he can do for you!” He looked towards me, “And don’t you dare act like you care about that freak either, when are you going to grow up and start acting like the adult you are?”

Dean hissed, he scrunched his face up, “You both can pretend all you want but me? I can hardly look at the kid because when I do, all I can see is the people we’ve lost!” He got up in Sam’s face, anger radiating off of him.

Sam’s face reflected the same anger. “Mom chose to take that shot of Lucifer, that is not on Jack!”

“What about Cass?” Dean questioned.

“What about Cass?” Sam repeated, narrowing his eyes.

“He manipulated him! He made him promises, he said ‘paradise on earth’, and he bought it and you know what that got him?! It got him dead, now you both might be able to forget about that, BUT I CAN’T! Cass is everything to me and now he’s gone! I will never give a shit about that kid, never!”

“Jack didn’t do any of that! You’re just believing your own lies because you can’t accept the fact that Cass is dead!”

“I’m biased?! Oh wow, Sam, that’s a good one!”

I shook my head, I had had enough of all this. I pushed past Sam and Dean, heading for the door, feeling tears fall from my eyes.

Dean and Sam watched me go, “Where the heck do you think you’re going?!” Dean shouted.

“AWAY FROM YOU!” I shouted back, tears falling from my eyes faster now. I left the room, I froze however as my eyes caught something huddled on the floor to my left.

I locked eyes with Jack, he was braced against the floor, tears reflecting my own, although his eyes were the familiar gold. I covered my mouth, gasping softly as I realised Jack had practically heard everything that had been said.

“J-Jack…” I hiccupped.


	7. HEARTACHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Jack just outside the room where you had just argued with Dean and Sam, you take him aside, discussing the important things as well as distracting him from the pain. 
> 
> A/N
> 
> This chapter is just angsty-comfort goodness! Now episode 3 is finished and we can move onto episode 4! How exciting! Thank you for all your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I stared at Jack blankly, feeling tears fall from my eyes as my shoulders shook, I bit my bottom lip hard, trying to stop myself from crying. I didn’t know how to react to seeing Jack on the floor, he looked like a startled animal, hands out against the wall to brace himself. Jack slowly stood up, he took a quick glance at the open doorway hearing movement from within, he tried to slip away quickly, panicking now after being caught.

Jack closed his fists, clenching them as he locked his jaw, of course I had to focus on how Jack was feeling before I dealt my own emotions, the whole argument _was_ about him.

“Jack.” I spoke again, this time clearer, although my voice broke at the end as my bottom lip trembled, more tears welled up in my eyes.

Jack opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut as he heard Dean call out my name, I reacted quickly, reaching out and grabbing his wrist, Jack jolted, his yellow eyes shifting to blue.

“(N-Name), wait, where-“ He began, stopping and swallowing the lump in his throat as I tugged his arm, pulling him away from where the fight happened and somewhere much more private.

“Away from them.” I muttered, glad the tears had finally stopped.

Jack bobbed his head, he lifted his freehand to wipe his face, ridding it of tears. A few stray streaks were left on his face, making his skin shine.

I halted in the hallway, looking at the rooms that were on either side. Jack gestured to his room with his hand, he pulled me this time, opening the door and letting the two of us enter. I let go of Jack’s arm as he closed the door behind him, I looked around his room, noticing how it gave a ‘Jack’ vibe, especially with Kelly’s photo on his dresser and now his laptop on his bed, it was still open, headphones connected – they were one of Sam’s old pairs.

I sat on the bed, making sure to avoid the laptop, I caught a glimpse of Han Solo’s face and it almost make me crack a smile, _almost._ Jack followed me, sitting down on the bed, he closed his laptop and moved it onto his dresser, he turned him attention to me after he was done. We sat there silently, staring out into nothingness. I fidgeted with hands, pulling on a loose string on my jeans, I glanced at Jack, he was watching me carefully, his brow was knitted together, creases forming on his forehead.

“Jack… I’m sorry you had to hear all of that.” I spoke up, I grimaced as the dip in his brow deepened, blue eyes flickering to mine.

“’Sorry’?” Jack mocked, anger filling his gaze. “You weren’t the one who was being used or called a ‘ _freak’,_ called an ‘interdimensional can-opener’! Did any of you care this entire time, did you fake it like Sam did, (Name)?”

His tone was filled with malice and it cut me deep. I shook my head quickly, reaching out and grabbing Jack’s hands. “No! no-no-no! I never faked anything with you Jack, Sam didn’t either, he really cares about you too… Sam…” I exhaled shakily, losing my voice.

Jack gripped my hands back, squeezing them. “(Name), I need you to tell me the truth.” Jack’s voice softened.

“Sam needs your powers to save our mother… I won’t go into detail since I think Sam should be the one to do that… But we need you Jack. Sam does care about you, he’s so worried about you all the time, he hates when Dean is mean to you, he almost starts crying when you do…”

“Mm… I’ll ask Sam when I see him again.” He murmured, he looked down at our joined hands, his expression troubled.

“Jack, I do care about you, I never faked anything… Yes, the idea of you being able to save our mom was great but… I- I care more about you Jack, especially because I never knew my mother properly – Sam didn’t really either.” I adverted Jack’s gaze, feeling it on me. “I… Anyway Jack, I think you’re amazing, you’re trying your best and you did Sam’s training. You try to help whenever you can, you’re a great person.” I paused, smiling for the first time since the argument, “And, I think both Kelly and Cass would be proud of you.”

I heard Jack take a sharp intake, making me look at him quickly, my eyes widened, seeing tears spill from his eyes, they glassed over as more tears fell. He bit into his bottom lip as it trembled, making the gap in his teeth visible. His body shook as he sobbed, his eyes were cast down, still staring at our joint hands.

I called his name softly, shuffling closer to him on the bed, I felt tears sting my eyes again, but I swallowed, holding them back. I couldn’t cry, not now.

“No… I’m not any of those things… I hurt people… I try to help but I just end up hurting all of you…” He slipped his hands out of my grasp, lifting one to cover his face from view. “Dean hates me so much and I try to make him like me… You heard him, he can’t even look at me.”

“Jack… No, you are all those things, you haven’t hurt anyone – it was an accident, you didn’t mean to do it, it’s not your fault.”

“It is my fault though! I… I’m so useless…” Jack faltered, removing his hand and exhaling, brining his hand down his face, removing the tears.

I narrowed my eyes, reaching out and cupping Jack’s face between my palms, he jolted in surprise from the touch. “Jack you are not nor, will you ever be useless. Don’t you dare say that. I will never truly understand how you feel Jack, I don’t know exactly what your feeling or what you’re thinking but I will do my best to help you.”

“(Name)…” Jack mumbled.

I smiled again, brushing my thumb against his cheekbone. “Jack… Dean will come around, he’s just dealing with his grief, he lost two very important people.” I paused, “But… If he does say anything to you, you tell Sam or me, right away, okay?”

Jack nodded, the corner of his lips creeping into a smile. “Okay.” He repeated, voice cracking,

I removed my hands slowly, my fingers tingled, almost like a buzz – I don’t know if it was from touching Jack or from feeling his powers. I breathed in deeply, glancing at his laptop.

“You were watching Star Wars, weren’t you?” I asked, changing the subject, it seemed to react positively as Jack’s face brightened slightly, his eyes were still puffy and red.

“Yes, yes I was. I really like it.” He replied.

“Who is your favourite character so far?” I continued to question him about Star Wars, he geeked out about it, reminding me of Dean with his shows.

“Definitely Han Solo, he’s an amazing hero.” Jack stated, his voice was now lighter, a happier tone.

I chucked, “He’s my favourite too, you’ve got good taste!” I pursed my lips inquiring, “What else have you watched?”

Jack hummed, squinting as he thought. It reminded me of Cass, especially when he was thinking too or just being sassy with Dean. “I’ve watched some Disney movies, I was thinking about watching Harry Potter ne-“

“OH MY GOSH, YES! YOU’RE GOING TO LOVE HARRY POTTER!” I exclaimed with a squeal, making Jack laugh lightly, the sound was melodic.

“I’ll watch it then.” He said, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself, he exhaled before speaking. “(Name)… What was Castiel and Dean’s relationship?”

I blinked owlishly at him, a one of laugh leaving me. “Hm… Well, uh- they were close…”

“Close?” Jack uttered, raising his eyebrows as he repeated the word.

“Yes, they were like uhm… Like have you watched Beauty and the Beast?”

Jack nodded, smiling. “Yes, I like that movie – wait, what does that have to do with Dean and Castiel? “ He froze, staring at the wall behind me. “Is Dean secretly a beast…?” He said it like it was a magical secret, I wondered how many Disney films he had watched already.

“What?! No- I’m saying that Cass and Dean’s relationship was like–“

“Oh… I see…” He replied with, “They loved each other?”

I bobbed my head. “Mm… They do. That’s why Dean’s been so upset with his death.”

Jack frowned, “Oh, no wonder…”

“Mm, it still doesn’t excuse his behaviour towards you though.”

“Yes but… Now I understand…” He stopped, licking his bottom lip, he tilted his head to the side. “What exactly is love and how do you love someone…? My mother said she loves me and I know I love her too… But… I don’t fully understand it.”

I smiled softly and shifted my position, crossing my legs under me. “I don’t really understand it either, Jack... But it’s one of the most powerful things in the world. There’re different types of love too, there’s familial love, like with Dean, Sam and I… With you and Kelly. There’s platonic, usually between friends and there’s romantic, like… Whenever you see them your heart starts to flutter, you can’t think straight, everything they do is amazing and perfect…. You want to be with them always, want to protect them, wipe their tears away when they’re sad. They’re your everything.”

Jack returned my smile, he bit his bottom lip. “Can you tell me more about romantic love?”

“Sure Jack, I’m actually a bit of a romantic myself.” I stated with a giggle, Jack didn’t seem to get the joke, but his smile did widen. “There’s also different stages of love, like you might develop a crush first, you think they’re attractive, you might go on a date, stuff like that. Then you start to like them, you admire things about them and you went to develop your relationship further. Loving someone is much stronger and lasts much longer.”

“What else happens when you fall in love?”

“It depends on the person, some people try to ignore the person they like, or they panic, some even get aggressive or mean. Some never tell the people they like them because they don’t know what to do with their feelings…” I frowned, casting my gaze to the floor. “… Like Sammy…” I mumbled.

Jack shuffled closer, the mention of Sam grabbing his attention. “Sam loved someone like that?”

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. “Dean and Sam have loved many people, honestly… But this one, I’ve never seen Sammy so flustered and shy. He really liked her, she was my best friend too, but she died…” I murmured.

Jack’s lips dipped down. “Oh… What about you, have you loved someone like that?”

I scoffed and shook my head. “No, not yet. I’ve had flings, liked people but it never goes anywhere. They’re not… What I need, what I’m looking for…”

“What are you looking for?” Jack’s question made me freeze, it stirred something _strange_ within my chest, I tried to ignore the feeling.

“I’m not sure… But when I find it, I’ll know it.”

Jack hummed, “So I can love whoever I want?”

I nodded, “Yes of course Jack. It’s your heart, no one can change that.” I patted his arm.

“Thank you, for helping me… I… I never asked how you were, though.”

I exhaled through my nose, the sound was almost amused. “Jack, you don’t have to worry about me, I’m fine.”

“But I want to,” The words made the stirring in my chest quicken their pace. “you do so much for me, I want to return the favour.”

“Jack, you smiling is enough.” I replied.

Jack’s face flushed a light pink, it was absolutely adorable with his flabbergasted expression. “I…” He began but couldn’t finish, his lips forming a beautiful smile.

“That’s all I have to do?”

“Mmhm… Just be happy and I’ll be happy too.”

Jack’s smile widened into a grin, he ducked his head almost shyly. “Then I’ll do that for you… When you’re happy, I’m happy too. You have an almost soothing aura about you, (Name).”

I returned his grin, standing up, I slipped my phone out of my pocket, glancing at the time. “It’s almost one o’clock… I should head to bed.”

 Jack stood up as well, he extended his arms out, I chuckled, quirking an eyebrow.

“A hug?” I questioned.

He nodded. “Yes.”

I extended my arms out as well, wrapping them around Jack, his own pair coming to rest on my back. I rested my head against his shoulder, tightening my hold as Jack squeezed my form. I didn’t want to break the embrace and neither did Jack as his head came to rest against my shoulder. I felt my heart rate pick up, the organ increasing its speed, my eyes widened as it thumped against my heart. I ignored the fuzzy feeling.

_For now, anyway._


	8. FAMILY COUNSELLING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, your brothers and Jack go on your first case together as a team, investigating when a grief counselor's patients wind up dead; the four of you are forced to deal with your own grief as well.
> 
> A/N
> 
> I'm so sorry that this chapter is super late, I've been so busy lately - anyway, this chapter is a little longer but it will be cut up into two parts. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoy! xx

I walked down the hallways of the bunker, slipping the hair tie off my wrist and using it to tie my hair up into a ponytail. I yawned loudly, squinting as I felt a light pain behind my eyes.

“Dammit… I didn’t get enough sleep.” I grumbled, shaking my head, I almost smacked my head against Sam’s chest as he turned the corner, but we were able to jump back from each other just in time.

“’Mornin’.” He greeted, his eyes roamed my tired form with concern.

“Good morning.” I replied with a gentle smile.

“I-I uh… How are you? I couldn’t find you after the argument…”

I blinked away my sleep and sunk my teeth into my lip. “Uh… Yeah, I spoke with Jack.”

Sam’s eyes widened briefly. “I… Oh… About…?”

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my brow. “He heard everything, I merely comforted him. But- I would tell him your side of the story, Jack would appreciate it.”

Sam blanched, looking away guiltily, “And… What do you have to say about it?”

“Sam, I don’t blame you… I understand why you want to, I want mom back more than anything but… We have Jack now and we can’t keep lying to him.”

Sam exhaled, patting my head. “I know, I was on my way to talk to him. Thanks for letting me know.”

“You’re welcome, Sammy – oh and Jack is most likely watching Star Wars, he started watching it last night but… Our argument kinda ruined the marathon.”

A deep chuckle left Sam. “Hm, guess Jack fits in well with our family already.”

“Indeed. Alright, I’m gonna go see Dean… I think we should have a chat.” I waved Sam goodbye and started walking, but I stopped when Sam called my name, I looked back at him.

“There’s muffins and coffee in the main room, and we’ve got a case – Jack might be able to come with us.”

I grinned, clapping my hands. “That’s awesome! Thanks for breaky, Sammy! Love ya!” I skipped to the main room, smelling cinnamon in the air.

I walked into the main room, freezing upon seeing Dean at one of the tables, he was staring blankly at his laptop screen, either he had read the article a billion times, or he just didn’t want to move. I glanced at the muffins and coffee on the table.

_Maybe… I could… Reach it-_

“(Name), what are you doing?” Dean’s voice startled me, making me yelp and throw my hands up in defence.

I huffed and walked over, “Getting breakfast, why else would I be here.” I aggressively grabbed my coffee and picked the best cinnamon muffin from the bunch.

“To talk, sit down and eat your muffin.” Dean ordered, watching as I reluctantly sat down on the chair across from Dean.

I sipped my coffee, sucking air through my teeth as the liquid burnt my mouth, I bit into my cinnamon muffin to reduce the pain, but the cinnamony-goodness made it worse.

Dean watched my dilemma in silent amusement, he closed his laptop and raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t mean what I said to you.”

I frowned, swallowing my bite before going to take another sip of my coffee but deciding against it. “If you didn’t mean it, you wouldn’t have said it in the first place.” I muttered.

“I wasn’t angry at you, I was angry at Sam. You just got in the way of it.” Dean corrected, he seemed agitated at my moody-state.

“Mm… I know but you said I wasn’t  apart of all this. That _hurt_ , Dean. What do you expect me to do? Sit around and just wait for you and Sam to figure something out? For you to try and kill Jack? I don’t think so.”

Dean exhaled, “Of course not, you are a part of this – I – (Name)-“

“Dean, it’s fine. Let’s just drop it…” I said, cutting off Dean, honestly, I didn’t want to get into another argument. “… So, uh, Sammy said you’ve got us a case?”

Dean hummed, “Yeah, uh a murder in Madison, Wisconsin. It’s suspicious, witnesses said they saw the victim’s wife leave the house, although she passed away.”

I frowned, “Hmm, vengeful ghost?”

Dean shrugged, “Possibly or a revenant.”

“Dammit… I hate them.” I mumbled.

“Mm well just don’t freak out and start shooting at everything again, like last time.”

I went to continue when Sam and Jack entered the room, Jack was ready to go, a brown backpack on his back. Sam had his bag on too, stung across his shoulder to his hip.

I finished eating my muffin and got up, “Guess I better get ready too.” I said with a smile, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. “It’s going to be another long drive, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, almost twelve hours, might be more if we get traffic.” Dean said, standing up, he collected his things and walked away, getting ready for the trip.

Jack grinned, “That gives me time to finish watching The Empire Strikes Back!”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah it does.” He looked at me, watching as I started heading for the exit. “(Name), did you talk to Dean?”

I nodded, “Yeah, a little bit… It’s still a little awkward but what do you expect?”

Sam returned my nod, his lips forming a thin line. I left Sam and Jack to pack for our new case, after that, the four of us entered Baby and we were on the road again. I was in the back with Jack again, and because of this I was able to watch Star Wars with him. It was also amusing to watch his facial expressions and his reactions to things happening within the film. It was the highlight of that drive. We made it to Wisconsin after what felt like days, we rested at a hotel, the only reason was for Sam, Dean and I to change into a more suitable attire. We also booked the place for the entirety that we would be staying in Wisconsin to solve the case. We arrived at the crime scene soon after.

I dug through my bag, taking out our FBI ID badges, I handed them to Jack, since he looked curious.

“Agent Bottom… Agent Seeker, Agent Harper… Special Agent Anderson… Is this, all of you?” He asked, looking at the pictures on each ID.

Sam nodded from the front, “Yeah, sometimes.”

Jack frowned, handing them back to me. “I thought lying was wrong…” He stated.

“Not always Jack, we do it to help people.” I said, Jack just squinted at me in return.

Dean rolled his eyes before looking down at the case file and reading it again, “Anyway… The victim was Bailey, his wife Erica, died six months ago from heart failure , question is why did she come back from the dead and knife his ass?”

“Wait – people come back?” Jack repeated, leaning in towards the front to talk to Sam and Dean as well as me.

Sam answered his question. “When a person dies, and their soul can’t move on-“

“-They’re called ghosts.” Dean cut Sam off, getting to the point. “And hanging around makes them loony tones – makes them go crazy.”

“Question is, when did ghosts start killing people and walking out the front door.” Sam added.

I looked towards Dean. “Maybe you were right, and it was a revenant.”

Jack looked at me, “Wait, what’s a revenant?”

“A revenant is more like a zombie.” Sam answered.

Jack furrowed his brow, “Zombie...?”

Dean spoke up, “Aye, there’s our witness.” He pointed to a woman with long orange hair, she was watering her flowers carefully, a small smile on her face.

Sam looked behind to face Jack and me. “Jack, we’re gonna talk to the witness, check out the crime scene, (Nickname), you coming?”

I shook my head, “Don’t need all of us harassing the poor lady, I’ll check the crime scene.”

Sam, Dean and I exited the car, however Dean poked his head through Jack’s window, making him stop in his tracks.

Dean patted Baby, he gestured to Jack. “You stay here… Sit.” He hesitated before walking away with Sam to talk to the witness.

I stood outside Baby and glanced at Jack inside, I shrugged and poked my head through the window, making Jack look at me in confusion.

“Jack, wanna help me search the crime scene?” I asked.

“But Dean-“

“You’ll be helping.” I said with a smirk, seeing Jack’s expression brighten, he exited the car and joined me as we walked into the house.

Jack walked over to the blood, bending down to view it. “This is where Bailey was stabbed?” He asked, glancing at the small yellow card beside it, the number ‘1’ pasted on the front in black.

I hummed, “Yup. So, seeing his dead wife he would’ve been happy, his guard would be down, he would walk towards her and then, BAM! She stabbed him.”

“Hmm… What usually happens when a ghost appears?”

“Cold spots, flickering lights, all that shazam.”

Jack quickly stood up, joining my side as Sam and Dean rushed in, looking at the two of us.

Dean pointed accusingly at Jack. “I told you to wait in the car, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

I sighed, “I asked him to help, Dean, it’s not his fault.”

“I wanted to help with the case.” Jack explained.

“How is this helping out?” Dean looked at me, I grimaced, adverted his gaze, thankfully Jack and I were saved by Sam.

Sam calmed Dean down, “Don’t worry…” He turned to Jack, smiling, “Thank you, Jack, did you find anything?”

Jack gestured to the evidence found by the police. “Just this.” He said innocently.

I covered my mouth, trying to hide my snicker when Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. Sam quickly intervened.

Sam pulled out an EMF, showing the device to Jack. “Jack, look, this is an EMF meter, so spirits, ghosts, they put out an electromagnetic interference – if one is here, this will tell us.” Sam turned it on.

The four of us listened intently, waiting for he device to make a noise. Jack looked at the device, “What’s it saying?” his question was almost childlike.

Dean answered, “It’s saying it’s a remnant, we gotta check her grave.”

“Come on.” Sam told Jack, patting his back and leading hm along. I brought up my phone, searching for the nearest cemetery in Wisconsin.

We changed our attire at the hotel and grabbed a bite to eat before heading down to the cemetery. We searched through the rows of tombstones, finding Erica’s grave, Sam, Jack and I waited by her grave as Dean bought Baby around. Dean parked her and got out, he opened the boot out grabbed shovels. Dean walked over to us and handed Jack a shovel as Sam grabbed one from Dean, Dean placed the other on the ground.

“You said you wanted to help so uh… Dig.” Dean grunted before walking away towards the car. Sam threw his shovel to the ground, chasing after Dean.

Jack stared at the shovel and then the earth beneath him, I placed my hand out, stopping him before he could start, he looked up at me in confusion.

“You should take your jacket off before you start, you might get it dirty.”

Jack blinked and glanced down at his attire, he nodded and handed me the shovel so that he could take his jacket off.

We swapped items, I looked behind me to see Sam and Dean conversing, Sam’s hand gestures were getting more and more aggressive as he spoke. “Hey… Uhm, Jack, I’ll help in a second, I’m just going to talk to Sam and Dean” I didn’t hear his response as I walked over, getting some idea of what the conversation was about.

“-I’m not going to hold his hand and tuck him in at night – pass. I’m not going to be his mother, and neither are you, and the kid can dig so I’ll give him that.” Dean said, opening his drink and taking a sip of his beer.

Sam scoffed and shook his head, walking to me, I paused and glanced behind him at Dean. I exhaled narrowing my eyes. “Another argument?”

“Yep.”

“About Jack?”

“Yep.”

“Mm…” I paused, looking over at Dean again before continuing. “Let’s go help Jack, then.” I said, walking back over to Jack to help him dig.

It didn’t take long for the three of us to dig out the grave, we took turns, although Jack did most of the work. We called Dean over as Jack’s shovel hit the top of the coffin, he came over to check as Sam and I stood around the grave. Jack chuckled his shovel out of the grave, it landed beside the gravestone. He opened the coffin; Erica’s dead corpse came into view.

Dean sighed, “All right, guess we’re back to ghost.”

I extended my hand, helping Jack out of the grave, he stood beside me, face scrunched up.

Sam explained, “So a body rules out a revenant.”

“If it was a revenant, the body wouldn’t be here.” I added, smiling when Jack gaped, a soft ‘oh.” Leaving him.

Sam pursed his lips, “I don’t get it … A ghost that doesn’t appear on EMF – doesn’t make any sense.”

“Yeah, well what does these days; I mean, we’ve got portals to apocalyptic world, we’ve got -uh, shape shifting demons dealing with a whole new set of tiddlywinks-“ Dean paused as he threw salt around the corpse. “-I say we just do what we do.”

“My mother.” Jack spoke up, making us turn to him as he continued. “Could she be a ghost?”

Sam shook his head, “No, we burned the body.”

“That’s right, what gets burned,” Dean took out a box of matches, taking a stick out and lighting it, “stays dead.” He chucked the match into the coffin, Erica’s body engulfing in flames within seconds. It reminded me of the day we burned Kelly and Castiel.

We waited until she was fully burned before closing the coffin and burying her, after that we returned to the hotel, hoping that perhaps getting a good night’s rest, we would be able to solve the case by tomorrow night.

I woke up later than everyone else as usual, almost falling off the couch and onto the floor as I rolled over. I groaned and sat up, squinting at the blinding light that seeped through the blinds. I yawned softly, I covered my mouth and looked over to see Jack drinking… Hot chocolate? It definitely smelt like it. He blinked owlishly at me, placing his drink down on the table, before turning his attention to a groove  in the table, running his finger over it.

I frowned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. “Were you watching me?” I questioned, pulling the blanket off my form and walking over to the kitchen table to join Jack.

He shook his head, snapping his eyes to mine. “N-no, I was just worried you were going to roll off.”

I sat down next to him, quirking my brow with a teasing smile, “Hm, good and thank you for worrying about me.” I replied, grabbing the other hot drink. I looked around, wondering where Sam and Dean were.

“Oh! Dean and Sam left without us, a woman named Gloria Simon who was killed by her son.” Jack told me, noticing.

I huffed, “They left me… Why didn’t you go with them? This is good experience for you.”

He shrugged, sipping his drink. “I wanted to stay with you, plus it wouldn’t be right if you woke up alone.”

My eyes widened at his words, I chuckled gently, feeling my face flush a light red. “Thank you, Jack – you’re such a sweetheart.”

Jack returned my smile, but his brow knitted together at the last word I spoke. “What does ‘sweetheart’ mean?”

I grimaced, “Uh well… Technically it is used for two people, a couple, but I’m using it as a name of endearment, like dear or honey. Things like that, I’m saying you’re sweet and nice.”

“Ah, like darling as well – or honey?” Jack added, “I like those.”

I chuckled, “Well one day you can call that special someone those things and they can call you them too.”

Jack nodded, sipping his drink with a grin plastered on his face. I sighed and nearly spilt my drink as my phone ringtone went off. I placed my drink down, walking over to the couch and looking at the message that popped up:

 

Fri, November 3, 10:54 am

 

**Sammy**

            Hey, (Nickname), Dean and I will be back soon to pick up you and Jack. Make sure you’re ready, we’re heading to the Madison police station.

**(Name)**

Awesome, Sam! We’ll be ready -and waiting for you guys outside! Xx

 

I nodded, shoving my phone into my pocket, “Guess it’s pantsuit time again.” I muttered. I looked over at Jack. “Jackie, make sure you’re ready to go, okay?”

He smiled, bobbing his head ‘yes’ as confirmation.

I quickly got dressed in the bathroom, grabbing my gear as I exited. Jack was sitting patiently on the couch, smiling up at me.

“All ready?” I asked, walking over to him.

“Yes, I’m ready.” He replied, standing up.

The two of us headed outside the hotel, seeing Baby pull up and stop just in front of us. Sam waved at us to get in and Jack and I did as we were told. It didn’t take long for us to make it to Madison police station.  We parked Baby out front, exiting the vehicle.

“All right, I’m gonna head inside and get the information from Gloria’s case and Wes’, maybe there’s a connection between the two.” Sam explained, he pointed at the three of us. “Stay here, Dean, watch Jack, Jack watch (Name) and (Name) watch Dean.” He said before walking into the station.

Dean scoffed, “I don’t need no damn babysitter.”

“You do when you’re being moody.” I replied, smirking when Dean shot me a glare.

Jack stared at me, his eyes roaming my form, I turned to him, making him flinch.

“Jackie, he was joking.” I said, patting his shoulder.

A soft “Oh.” left Jack.

Dean blanched, “‘Jackie’? Since when did you start calling him that?”

I placed my hands on my hips, “Since now, don’t question it.”

“I like it.” Jack added, smiling widely.

Dean’s eyes rolled practically into the back of his head, he pointed at Jack. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and go get us some lunch from that hotdog stand over there?”

I narrowed my eyes, smacking my brother’s arm lightly. “Don’t make Jack do that, I can do-“

“No, (Name). I can do it, it’s fine.” Jack cut me off, touching my arm softly.

I flushed and smiled gently at him, making Dean gag loudly. He dug into his pocket, taking out his wallet, he pulled a twenty-dollar note out, handing it to Jack.

“Go over there and get me a hot dog, get some lemonade or whatever drink ya want, get one for the rest of us as well.”

Jack beamed and walked over to the hot dog stand, I shook my head, snapping my gaze to Dean, smacking him harder this time.

“Ow.” He replied matter-of-factly.

I raised my eyebrows at him, snorting.

“Dick.” I said.

“Bitch.” Dean responded, whipping out his phone to play with it.

“Jerk.” Sam added in, walking towards us with the case files in hand. He paused, looking around, “Where’s Jack?”

“Across the street.” Dean replied.

Sam glared, “Dean, he’s not our intern. I told you to keep an eye on him.”

“Hey how do you know (Name) didn’t do this?” Dean rebuked, raising his eyebrows to his hairline.

“Because (Name) isn’t like that and you’re the only one who would send a child to get you something.”

Dean scoffed, “Whatever, I can see him fine anyway.” He shifted his gaze over to Jack who was watching the group. “He keeps staring at me...”

“Uh, yeah - he wants you to like him,” Sam paused, handing Dean the case files, I leant over the paper to read it too.

“What is this a diary?” He asked.

“A grief journal, cops found one at the first crime scene also, Wes and Gloria were both seeing the same grief councillor, Mia Vallens - apparently she gives them homework.” Sam explained.

Dean shook his head, clicking his tongue. “Damn shrinks, snake oil for the mind.”

“Or how healthy people deal.” Sam corrected.

“Mm, maybe you should try it one day, Dean?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Oh? You’ve been to a shrink?” Dean chortled.

“More a psychologist.”

“And why the hell do you need one of those, you’ve got Sam and I.”

“Because sometimes I don’t have you both here. You guys die a lot, friends die a lot, family. It’s hard sometimes-“

Sam placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me, his eyes were gentle, but they also held a look that said ‘We’ll talk later about this’ as he patted my arm.

I exhaled and nodded, “Anyway, what about Gloria, how was she going?”

Dean gazed at me briefly, lips drawn into a small frown, he looked down at the latest journal entry. “And now that I’ve achieved catharsis; I can truly see the program works - come on man, the program, give me a break... what does Wes’ journal say?”

“Pretty much the same - he was really into the catharsis thing”

“Yeah, sure, who wouldn’t be - it’s like another word for ‘happy ending’”

Sam looked ahead, smiling, “Hey Jack.” He greeted.

 I turned to see Jack coming towards us, a tray in his hands.

“What took you so long?” Dean asked, earning a glare from both Sam and me.

Jack grimaced, extending the tray for everyone to grab their drink. “The man in front of me wanted extra crout?” He didn’t understand the word as he said it aloud. “But the hotdog man didn’t have any - he was really angry.”

“Mm, that’s a cool story.” Dean said as he took a bite of his hotdog, spitting out a hard piece within the meat.

I scrunched my face up in disgust. “Wow, charming.” I commented, making Dean give me a sarcastic smile.

Dean continued talking, “Alright, let’s say the hand-wolf-chick is a uh- a medium, right? Talking to spirits, uses that to kill them and then bam- outta there.” Dean’s words were muffled from his eating, I could see Sam grimacing from the corner of my eye too.

“Mmm, but what about EMF?” Sam asked. Dean merely shrugged.

“This woman can talk to ghosts?” Jack asked, he had an interest in that part.

“Yup, she’s the real deal, mediums can do all kinds of freaky shit.”

“Say you’re right, we can’t go in as FBI - confidentiality and all that.” Sam stated, taking a sip of his drink.

“Then we go in as something else.” Dean said, rolling his shoulders.

I sighed. “Great, changing our attire once more.” 

We drove back to our hotel, collecting our items and packing up our hotel room. We dressed in casual attire, I simply wore my dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a dark blue jacket that used to belong to Dean - it was slightly too big on my form, but it was comfortable and warm.

We found Mia Vallen’s house that she used for her sessions. Pulling up to the front of it and parking Baby. It was a quaint little house with a white sign at the front, Mia’s name sprawled across it in cursive. It was very pretty and if indeed Mia was behind these murders, she was very good at hiding it.

“This is such a bad idea...” Dean grumbled as we exited the car, walking towards the front door.

“Just follow my lead and we’ll be fine.” Sam advised.

 

Dean scoffed, “Yeah- Docs’ gonna eat our liver with a bottle of foul beans and a tequila.”

I snorted shaking my head, “Mm, maybe she’ll go for you first Dean, since you’re disrespecting her!” I waggled my fingers at him, grinning when he smacked my hands away.

A bold headed man, with a silver beard exited the house. He was round, he stopped as he saw us, he looked startled.

“H-hello!” He said, albeit awkwardly, he continued past us.

We nodded at him, smiling in return but we kept walking up the steps.

Jack however, stopped, turning to the man and beaming at him, he waved. “Hello!”

The man looked back, giving him a small smile before continuing on his way quickly.

I chuckled and grabbed Jack’s arm, linking it with mine. “Although that is really sweet, Jack - we need to keep a low profile, we don’t want to cause suspicion.” I placed a finger to my lips, hushing.

Jack copied me, placing a finger to his lips. The four of us entered the house, Sam closing the door behind us. We walked in, looking around.

Sam called out, “Hello?”

A small man in a blue shirt and blue tie, looked up, glasses framing his face. He looked confused as to why we were here. “Can I help you?”

The four of us entered the room, most likely the front desk area where you would check in if you were an actual client. There were stairs leading up behind us and a room beyond the hallway, probably where Mia spoke to her clients.

“We’re here to see the doctor.” I answered, shoving my hands into my jacket pocket.

“Umm... I’m sorry but we’ve finished our sessions for today, maybe tomorrow?” The man said, ignoring us and looking at his laptop.

Dean spoke up, annoyance lacing his tone, “No, today’s good.” Dean took a step forward, “Like, right now.”

Sam spoke up quickly, “We just need a moment of her time.”

“You’ve lost someone recently?” A woman’s voice asked from behind us. We turned to face her, she was pretty, dark shining skin, toned arms were uncovered due to her sleeveless green dress. Her dark hair was styled up, lips painted ruby red.

“No.” Dean muttered.

“My mother.” Jack stated quickly.

Dean pursed his lips, shaking his head, Sam swiftly corrected Jack, “Uh- our mother... We’re having a difficult time.”

The woman came down the stairs, walking over to Dean first and shaking his hand, introducing herself. “Mia Vallens.”

“Uh, Dean.”

Mia went down the line, shaking our hands.

“This is Jack, our youngest brother, I’m (Name) and -“

“-I’m Sam.” Sam finished for me, shaking Mia’s hand.

“Please, this way.” She said, gesturing with her hand to the rooms down the hall.

We followed her directions, as she guided us, leading the way. She opened the door, letting us enter.

“Your mother, she passed suddenly?” Mia asked, holding the door open.

“Uh, yeah.” Sam said simply, walking over to the couch and taking a seat, Dean sat next to him on the couch while Jack and I took the single chairs.

“Most of the people I see are in the same boat, no warning, no goodbye, and no closure.” Mia continued, sitting in her white chair so that she could see all four of us.

“Right yeah, pretty much the same for us...” Sam responses before getting right to the point. “Uh right, so how does this usually work - with your patients?”

Mia merely shrugged, “Usually... Start talking about the person they’ve lost.

“All right well mom was alive and now she’s dead, what’s the deal with catharsis?” Dean spoke up, narrowing his eyes.

“Uh... I’m sorry?” Mia replied, eyes shifting between us anxiously.

“Uh- well- what he means is we were wondering what it was. I- uh, a patient of yours - Gloria Simon she referred us, she’s a family fri-“ Sam spoke but was cut off by Mia.

“-I don’t talk about my patients, and Gloria wasn’t supposed to talk about me.”

Sam winced, licking his bottom lip. “Uh sure, of course, your process-“

Mia corrected Sam, “-program is a range of things; talk therapy, meditation -“ she paused, looking at Jack specifically before looking back at Sam and Dean. “- you have a journal?”

“Our dad did, but I have one too, I mainly draw in it.” I answered, resting against one of the armrests.

Mia smiled towards me, she seemed happy with my response. She looked at Dean, “Dean, you journal?”

Dean snorted, “Ever since I was a little girl.”

Mia exhaled, “Hah, right. You think the shrink stuff is a load of crap, am I right?”

“How’d ya guess?”

“Then why are you here?”

Sam interrupted before Dean could open his mouth. “Because we all agreed to give it a shot, right?” He looked towards Jack and I.

Jack and I glanced at each other before nodding at Sam, smiling.

Sam looked at Dean, “Right?” Dean gave him a sweet fake smile, Sam shook his head, turning to Mia. “Our brother, he’s not processing his grief.”

“Oh, really?” Dean clicked his tongue, “I’m good, death, closure, whole frickin’ bottle of Jack.”

Sam raises his eyebrows, mock surprise on his face. “Are you?”

“Yeah because I know mom is dead and I know she’s not coming back.”

“Okay, I hear what you’re saying, I just wish-“

“-You wish he’d be more open to therapy.” Mia finished for him.

Sam agreed with the answer, but I knew that wasn’t exactly what he was trying to say.

“This is a safe place, right doc?” Dean inquired, seeing Mia nod with a light shrug of her shoulders. Dean gestured to Sam beside him, “My brother is delusional.”

“Dean.” Sam uttered, narrowing his eyes, he seemed exasperated with Dean’s mindset.

“Hey, you said you wanted to give this a shot - here we go.” Dean clasped his hands together. “My brother won’t even admit that mom’s dead - my younger sister does, she understands - she knows mom is dead, Sammy here won’t even admit it.”

Sam crunched his face up, glaring at Dean. “Stop.” He warned.

I shifted to the edge of my seat, seeing the way Sam’s hands shook, his eyes rimmed with red - he looked about ready to cry.

“Dean stop it.” I advised, gripping the armrests.

“Because if he admits it then it’s real, if it’s real then he has to deal with it and he can handle it.” Dean finished, smirking at Mia as he said it.

“Right because this is so easy for you, huh?” Sam snapped at him.

“No, it’s not easy.”

“But at least you had a relationship with mom! I mean - who would she always call - who would she look to for everything! You had someone with mom I never had! What about, (Name)? She never knew mom either, how do you think she feels?!” Sam shook his head, his voice raising in volume. “And now, I’m suppose to just accept that I never will have it?! He got up, walking towards the door and exiting the room.

I moved to get out of my chair, “Sammy…” I murmured but halted when Mia raised her hand to stop me. I flopped back, gripping the material of the armchair, I glared at Dean scoffing, “Happy now?”

Dean rolled his eyes and reached inside his jacket, taking out a flask and taking a swig of the drink. He ignored my gaze and looked towards Mia who was giving a very similar look to mine.

“Problem?” He inquired.

“You just upset your brother so much he had to leave the room, what Jack – look at him, he’s terrified of you.” Mia explained, shifting her gaze to Jack’s, his shoulders raised towards his ears.

Dean snorted. “No, he’s no-“

“-Yes, he is Dean, don’t say that, stop making shit up, you’re verbally abusing him, Jack lost hi- our mom too! Cut him some damn slack! You’re so damn angry at everything and you’re taking it all out on us. Shut up and deal with it internally like the rest of us, Jesus.” I interrupted, I’d had enough of Dean’s damn attitude, especially after he made Sam so upset.

“(Name), you really need to learn when to keep your mou-“

Sam burst through the doors, gun aimed towards Mia, “She’s a shapeshifter!” he exclaimed. Dean, Jack and I got up quickly, Dean and I also took our guns out, aiming them at Mia, I had Jack hide behind me.

Mia got up from her seat, waving her hands up in surrender, “No, no!” she cried.

“I found hair and _teeth –“_ Sam shuddered, and I assume whatever he saw wasn’t exactly pretty. “You must’ve shed your skin – what – a couple of hours ago?”

Dean narrowed his eyes, “And here I thought she was just annoying…”

“What’s going on?” Jack spoke up from behind me.

“Doc’s a monster, she’s been killing her patients.”

Mia shook her head, her hands still up to protect herself. “No, no! I am what you say but I have never killed anyone!”

I tilted my head to the side, “Then what are you doing here?” I asked.

“I’m helping people, my patients – I shift into the person they’ve lost so that, they can see them one last time so that they can say goodbye.”

“Wes Bailey, Gloria Simon – they’re both dead.” Dean stated.

Complete shock filled Mia’s expression, I lowered my gun just a tad, her reaction did seem real – perhaps Mia wasn’t the one who killed her patients.  

“ _What?”_ She gasped.

“Gloria was killed by her son or at least someone who looked like him.” Dean continued, Sam explained Wes’ story.

“Three nights ago, Wes was killed by someone who looked like his dead wife.”

Dean quirked a brow at Mia’s surprise, he scrunched his nose up. “So, you gonna tell us how you’re innocent again?”

Mia swallowed before she spoke, her hands shook. “I-I have an alibi for Wes – I volunteer at the shelter down town – I was there that night – call them…” She paused, exhaling shakily, “I know you guys are hunters – but _please_ I am _telling_ you the truth!”

Dean nodded towards Sam and I before exiting the room to make the call to the shelter. Sam, Jack and I waited patiently to see just how innocent Mia Vallens truly was.

 


End file.
